Vingt ans plus tard
by Dragonia Lucilius
Summary: ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 7! R&R! C'est la suite de "quinze ans plus tars", je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire celle-ci... Harryet Ginny sont mariés, Ron et Hermione aussi, et voici l'histoire de leurs enfants! ATTENTION SPOILERS POSSIBLES!
1. Retour chez les Potter

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Retour chez les Potter  
  
Cinq années s'étaient passées depuis le réveillon où nous avions laissés les Potter et leurs amis. Nous retrouvions le même jardin, mais quelques détails avaient changés.  
  
La neige recouvrait chaque brins d'herbe d'une couche de glace de trente centimètres. Une balançoire totalement givrée prenait tout un coin au fond du jardin.  
  
Et six enfants jouaient comme des fous dans la neige et le froid sous les regards de leur mère respectives.  
  
- Charlotte ! s'exclama une Hermione toujours aussi belle. Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas mettre de neige dans le col de ta veste !  
  
- Oui, Maman, répondit une petite fille de cinq ans et demi aux boucles brunes.  
  
Elle laissa tomber une grosse boule de neige sur le sol avec un air boudeur sur son visage.  
  
Charlotte était née en août après la chute de Lucifer. Tout le contraire de son frère aîné : les cheveux de sa mère mais les yeux de son père. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux études ( elle avait commencé à apprendre à lire et cela la barbait au plus au point) et préférait jouer et s'amuser.  
  
- AAAAAAAH !!! SEAN ! ON AVAIT DIT QU'ON NE VISAIT PAS DANS LE VISAGE !!!  
  
Lily se débarrassa de toute la neige que son cousin lui avait lancé dans la figure, enleva ses gants et frotta son visage avec ses mains afin de se réchauffer. De longues boucles rousses dépassaient de son bonnet rouges et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.  
  
La petite fille avait fêté ses six ans la veille (le premier janvier). Elle était d'un naturel gentil et joyeux mais pouvait avoir un assez sale caractère quand elle voulait.  
  
Sean aussi avait grandi. Il avait maintenant huit ans et demi et ressemblait très fort à Ron. Mais ses yeux bruns et son beau sourire rappelait Hermione.  
  
Il était très caractériel, comme son père. A la moindre gêne ou colère, il virait au rouge cramoisi. Mais il avait le goût de la lecture. Trois ans qu'il savait lire et il avait dévoré la plupart des livres pour enfant de sa mère.  
  
Sean, à l'opposé de Lily, lui cria :  
  
- On n'a jamais dit qu'on ne visait pas le visage ! Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise perdante ! Je t'ai visée et je t'ai eue, c'est tout ! ça fait treize points pour moi et deux p. . .  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Lily avait remis ses gants et lui envoya une énorme boule de neige dans la figure. Sean tomba à la renverse et Charlotte éclata de rire.  
  
Ginny et Hermione, qui regardaient la scène, éclatèrent de rire avec Charlotte.  
  
Ginny sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon et elle baissa les yeux vers son fils de quatre ans. Il avait la forme du visage et (hélas !) les cheveux de Harry mais le nez, les yeux et le sourire de Ginny.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.  
  
- Maman, moi, et ben, ze crois que z'ai froid. . . répondit-il en se blottissant contre sa mère.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Hermione en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras et en se dirigeant vers la maison. Ton blouson est ouvert et tu n'as plus ni ton écharpe ni ton bonnet !  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et lui demanda :  
  
- Tu peux faire rentrer Dan et Chris, s'il te plaît, pendant que je m'occupe de James ? C'est l'heure de leur sieste.  
  
- Pas de problème, répondit Ginny. De toute façon c'est l'heure du goûter et un chocolat pour tout le monde ça fera du bien.  
  
Ginny se dirigea vers deux petits garçons de deux ans qui construisait une sorte de bonhomme de neige sans tête, sans bras et sans chapeau. Deux répliques réduites de Ron, absorbés par leur travail.  
  
- Les garçons, dit Ginny en leur caressant les cheveux, c'est  
l'heure de rentrer. . .  
  
- Oh, nan ! s'exclamèrent les deux petits en même temps, avec des yeux de chiens battus et une moue implorante.  
  
Ginny éclata de rire et les prit par la main.  
  
- Désolée, mais votre Maman va sortir sa baguette magique si vous ne. . .  
  
Avant même que Ginny ne puisse finir sa phrase, les jumeaux coururent vers la maison et disparurent par la porte.  
  
Ginny regarda les trois derniers enfants. Lily était montée sur le dos de Sean et refusait de le lâcher, quoiqu'il fasse, et tenait le garçon tellement serré autour du cou qu'il était devenu rouge brique. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de rire aux éclats. Charlotte tirait Lily de toute ses forces pour que la rousse lâche son frère.  
  
- Lily ! Sean ! Charlotte ! C'est l'heure du goûter !  
  
Aussitôt, Lily lâcha son cousin et rentra. Sean se massa un peu le cou et suivit, accompagné de sa s?ur.  
  
Ils rentrèrent avec Ginny et le jardin redevint silencieux.  
  
Ndla : Voilà ! fin de l'intro ! Je vous répète, si vous n'avez pas lu 15 ans + tard, je vous le conseille. Vous allez manquer des choses, sinon. . . ET PLEASE, UNE TITE REVIEW CA COUTE RIEN, ALORS NE VOUS GENEZ PAS REVIEWEZ !!!!! 


	2. Histoire au coin du feu

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Six manteaux étaient accrochés au montant de la cheminée et de petites flaques d'eau étaient apparues en-dessous de chacun d'eux. Lily, Sean, Charlotte, Daniel, Christopher et James étaient tous les six assis en rond autour de la table basse du salon, chacun devant une tasse de chocolat bien chaud préparées par Mamie Molly. Les adultes bavardaient joyeusement à la cuisine.  
  
- Demain, déclara Lily à Sean, je veux ma revanche.  
  
- Eh ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait en avoir une ! s'exclama le jeune garçon. C'est moi qui ai failli être étouffé !  
  
- On se calme !  
  
Charlotte s'était levée, avait tendu les bras de chaque côté et regardait son frère et sa cousine avec un air réprobateur. Mais elle était tellement petite qu'elle faisait la taille de son frère assis et cet air de reproche n'allait pas avec sa figure de petite fille. Sean éclata de rire. Charlotte mit ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
- T'as un problème, blaireau ? demanda-t-elle, ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de Sean.  
  
- Euh. . . Charlotte, intervint Lily, on dit frérot. . .  
  
Charlotte, piquée au vif, répliqua :  
  
- Frérot et blaireau c'est la même chose !  
  
Et, vexée, elle s'en alla dans la cuisine. James prit discrètement la tasse de Charlotte et la but.  
  
- HEY ! s'exclama Chris en se levant et en montrant James du doigt. Y la prit toya à Ssarlotte !  
  
Lily comprit (miracle !) ce que le petit roux voulait dire et arracha la tasse des mains de son frère.  
  
- Mais, Lily eûh !  
  
- James, tu es dégoûtant, gronda Lily en remettant la tasse de Charlotte à sa place. Tu n'es qu'un petit voleur. . .  
  
- Mais Lily eûh ! répéta James en se levant, les poings serrés. Tu sais krès bien que Ssarlotte est trop zénervée pour revenir ! A ssaque fois, elle.  
  
Mrs Weasley Senior, Mamie Molly, entra dans la pièce en portant une Charlotte boudeuse dans ses bras. Quelque rides montraient le nombre des années passées ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes posées sur son nez, mais elle gardait toujours le même esprit mère poule et. . . ses colères titanesques.  
  
- Ou là là ! dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé, pouvant ainsi dominer tous les enfants, vous êtes surexcités aujourd'hui.  
  
- Mamie, commença Lily, c'est à cause de James, il. . .  
  
- Je ne veux rien savoir, Lily, coupa Mrs Weasley en regardant sa petite fille au-dessus de ses lunettes.  
  
Elle posa Charlotte sur le sol, à côté de Chris et Dan, sous les regards impatients des enfants. Ils savaient tous que quand mamie les réunissait et s'installait dans le canapé, c'était pour. . .  
  
- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de vous raconter une histoire.  
  
Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations de joie. Molly prit Daniel et Christopher dans ses bras et les installa de chaque côté d'elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle demanda :  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous ai raconté la dernière fois ?  
  
Lily, aussitôt, leva le doigt.  
  
- Hier, tu nous a raconté le jour où oncle Fred avait pris le Puffskein d'oncle Ron et s'en était servi comme Cognard pour.  
  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Et est-ce que je vous ai raconté le jour où Harry et Ginny se sont embrassés pour la première fois ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Sean d'un ton las, car il préférait les histoires drôles aux histoires romantiques.  
  
Mamie Molly se tut un instant puis, avec un immense sourire, déclara :  
  
- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte la fameuse. histoire interdite par vos parents ?  
  
Tous les enfants poussèrent encore une fois des exclamations, mais de surprise cette fois. L'histoire que leurs avaient interdite leurs parents étaient celle où Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Fred, George et Neville Londubat avaient réussi à décimer les Mangemorts et comment Harry avait détruit (ou plutôt fait exploser) Voldemort.  
  
- Mais, Mamie, dit Charlotte, elle ne fait pas un peu trop peur ?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je vais supprimer les détails trop. . . sanglants, mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes les descendants de grands guerriers. . .  
  
- Et de grands chanceux, ajouta Harry en s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vinrent rejoindre Molly pour raconter l'histoire. Mais ils la raconteraient à nouveau lorsque les enfants seraient plus grands, pour « ajouter les détails sordides et dégoûtants » selon Hermione.  
  
Chris et Dan s'endormirent alors que Harry racontait la bataille finale entre lui et Voldemort.  
  
Quand ce fut terminé, tous les enfants étaient bouches bées. Lily et Charlotte se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs pères respectifs et James serra les jambes de sa mère contre son c?ur. Sean resta sur le sol, ébahi.  
  
- Et moi qui pensait que mon père était juste bon à bouffer des gâteaux en cachette. . .  
  
- Ça me fait plaisir, fiston, déclara Ron, que tu ai une si belle image de ton père. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Je te félicite et tu as intérêt à monter vite dans ton lit avant que je ne vienne TE bouffer en cachette. . .  
  
Sean déglutit difficilement et monta à toute vitesse dans les chambres sous les rires des adultes.  
  
Harry et Ron allèrent coucher tous les enfants. Sean et Charlotte dormaient dans la chambre de James et Lily et les jumeaux dans la chambre d'amis avec leurs parents.  
  
Harry embrassait Lily quand cette dernière l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit un énorme câlin.  
  
- Je t'aime, Papa, murmura-t-elle. Tu es le meilleur papa du monde et le plus courageux aussi. . .  
  
Harry l'embrassa encore une fois et, après lui avoir doucement pincer le nez, répondit :  
  
- Je t'aime très fort aussi et tu es la meilleure petite fille qu'on puisse rêver avoir. . . Bonne nuit.  
  
D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry alluma deux bougies qui servaient de veilleuses. Il quitta la chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres et un rire dans le c?ur.  
  
Ndla : Fin du 1er vrai chapitre ! ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont vite grandir et aller à Poudlard, tout ces petits garnements. . . ça promet ! REVIEWEZ SVP !!! 


	3. Un an et demi se sont passés

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . Je tiens aussi à passer un grand bonjour à Sandelana (Céline) car sa review m'a vraiment faite plaisir ! Ce chapitre ne raconte pas grand chose mais j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Là, vous vous rendez compte que le personnage principal est Lily. SVP, laissez une tite review, ça coûte rien ! Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un an et demi se sont passés. . .  
  
« DRING ! DRING ! » *sonnerie de téléphone vachement bien imitée*  
  
12 Juillet 2014. Toute la famille Potter, Ginny, Harry, Lily, James et le petit dernier, Sirius (^^), sont tous réunis dans la cuisine pour fêter les six ans de James. Le gâteau, gigantesque, prend tout le centre de la table de la cuisine et une petite pile de cadeaux attendent le petit garçon après son « soufflage de bougies ».  
  
La chanson a été chantée, James a prit son inspiration, mais cette sonnerie de téléphone l'a coupé dans son élan.  
  
Ginny fit un petit sourire à son fils et décrocha.  
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Tata Ginny ? C'est Sean.  
  
Se doutant de l'événement à annoncer, Ginny brancha le haut-parleur puis demanda.  
  
- Quoi de neuf, Sean ?  
  
- Et bien figure-toi, ma petite tata, que je viens de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard !  
  
Harry commença à applaudir, suivi par Lily et James. Sirius, un an, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et se tut.  
  
- Mais c'est super, mon chéri !  
  
- Papa et Maman vous invitent pour fêter ça ainsi que l'anniversaire de James. Il y aura aussi Drago, Papy et Mamie, Grand-père et Grand-mère. Vous venez ?  
  
- Bien sûr, on arrive vers quatre heures. Encore bravo mon chou !  
  
- A tout à l'heure Tata !  
  
Ginny raccrocha, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Ça me fait penser que dans un an, Lily recevra sa lettre, elle aussi. . . Mon Dieu, s'exclama Ginny en serrant sa fille qui essaya de la repousser doucement, que le temps passe vite !  
  
- Bon, c'est fini ? C'est bon ? Ze peux souffler mes bouzies ? demanda James, vexé d'avoir été interrompu par l'annonce d'un événement qu'il ne trouvait pas si important que ça.  
  
- Vas-y, fiston, dit Harry en lui souriant.  
  
A quatre heures, les Potter débarquèrent chez Ron et Hermione par la poudre de Cheminette. Ils habitaient dans un autre quartier de Londres, un peu plus aisé et près du centre ville. Leur maison s'étendait sur deux étages, un grenier, un rez-de-chaussée et une cave. Un jardin de taille moyenne regorgeait de fleurs, arbustes et buissons grâce à Hermione qui cultivait son jardin comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses enfants.  
  
Après dix ans de mariage (ils s'étaient unis à 23 ans), Ron et Hermione avaient eu cinq enfants. Sean, un an après leur mariage, Charlotte, quatre ans plus tard, Christopher et Daniel, cinq ans après Charlotte, et la petite dernière, Maggie, venait de fêter son premier anniversaire. Elle et Sirius étaient nés à deux mois d'écart.  
  
Après la naissance de Maggie, Ron et Hermione s'étaient dit que cinq enfants, c'était suffisant : « On va pas commencer à se faire une équipe de Quidditch, comme mes parents. Et puis cinq, c'est mon chiffre porte- bonheur. . . » avait expliqué Ron à Harry.  
  
« On a de tout, avait renchéri Hermione. Trois garçons, deux filles dont deux jumeaux. Tous différents physiquement et intérieurement. . . Et puis au départ, moi, je n'en voulais pas plus de deux ! »  
  
Il faut dire qu'avec cinq enfants, Ron et Hermione Weasley avaient de quoi s'occuper. Entre les jumeaux qui étaient de vrais Fred et George ambulants, Charlotte qui essayait de jouer la grande et de s'incruster dans leurs histoires alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas très envie, Sean qui, en tant qu'aîné, voulait qu'on lui attribut plus de droits qu'aux autres et enfin Maggie qui n'était qu'un bébé. . .  
  
Mais quand Harry débarqua, avec Sirius serré dans ses bras, dans le salon, tout était étrangement calme. Hermione était tranquillement assise dans le canapé en train de donner son biberon à Maggie. Sa chaîne hi-fi émettait des chansons calmes et douces dans la pièce qui sentait le frais et la rose.  
  
- Salut Harry ! dit Hermione en souriant à son ami.  
  
- Salut Hermione, répondit Harry, quelque peu décontenancé par le calme apaisant régnant dans la maison.  
  
Il voulut demander pourquoi il n'y avait aucun bruit quand un petit gémissement s'éleva de ses bras. Sirius regardait son père avec de grands yeux bleus turquoises, sa bouche trembla un instant et il se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Il ne supporte pas les voyages en Poudre de Cheminette, expliqua Harry à Hermione en enlevant sa cape d'une main tout en berçant Sirius de l'autre.  
  
Hermione le regarda s'asseoir mais le bruit que faisait Sirius l'empêchait de parler. Harry réussit à calmer son petit garçon en lui faisant des grimaces stupides.  
  
Lily arriva juste au moment où Maggie finissait son biberon, aussitôt suivie par James, puis par Ginny. On installa Maggie et Sirius dans le petit parc moldu d'Hermione et tout le monde dit bonjour à tout le monde. Hermione tendit un petit paquet à James en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire tout en lui faisant un clin d'?il. - Mais où est passé ton homme ? demanda Ginny après avoir embrassé Hermione. Et le futur élève de Poudlard ? Et tous les autres ?  
  
- Dès que Sean a eu fini de téléphoner à tout le monde, puis à envoyer de courtes lettres, il a supplié son père de l'emmener faire ses courses scolaires dès aujourd'hui, expliqua Hermione en souriant. Charlotte a fait une colère monstre pour l'accompagner. Quant aux jumeaux, ils sont dans le jardin en train d'inventer je-ne-sais quel jeu stupide. . .  
  
Lily était, pendant ce temps là, en train de regarder avec envie le paquet que James avait dans ses mains.  
  
- Papa, James peut ouvrir son cadeau ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr. . . répondit Harry avant de se replonger dans la conversation des deux femmes.  
  
James continua cependant de regarder son paquet avec un air malicieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour l'ouvrir, idiot ? lui dit Lily en faisant un geste pour saisir le paquet.  
  
Mais James mit le paquet hors de sa portée.  
  
- S?urette, un anniversaire, ce n'est qu'une fois par an. . . Ze veux en profiter au maximum. . . dit-il avec l'air de celui-qui-sait-comment- énerver-sa-s?ur.  
  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé, mais fêter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un qui prend son temps pour ouvrir ses cadeaux alors que nous, nous n'en n'avons pas, est l'une des choses les plus énervantes du monde. . . Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle s'installa à la place qu'Hermione occupait quelques instants plus tôt, croisa les bras et fixa le vide, un petit air boudeur dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Et elle attendit le retour de ses cousins.  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ginny allèrent dans la cuisine boire un café. James s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Lily et caressa longtemps le papier enveloppant son cadeau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat. Lily se détourna.  
  
Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Elle était née le trente et un décembre, et on fêtait toujours son anniversaire le premier janvier. Et comme elle était née en période de fêtes, elle était pourrie de cadeaux pendant dix jours et puis pendant les trois cents cinquante-cinq jours suivants, elle n'avait que de rares présents. . .  
  
Pour arrêter de se faire narguer par son frère, Lily alla s'agenouiller à côté du parc où Sirius et Maggie marmonnaient je ne sais quel langage incompréhensible. Elle joua avec eux pendant une demi-heure entière.  
  
Enfin, la porte d'entrée grinça et Lily entendit son parrain et ses cousins rirent aux éclats. Elle abandonna les petits et se précipita dans l'entrée.  
  
Ron, Sean et Charlotte avaient les bras pleins de paquets et de sacs. Dès que Ron vit Lily, il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Et voilà la plus belle ! déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. - Tonton, dit Lily en riant, je n'ai plus cinq ans. . .  
  
Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer son oncle dans ses bras.  
  
Une fois de nouveau sur le sol, Lily embrassa Charlotte et Sean. Ce dernier se précipita ensuite dans la cuisine pour montrer tout son nouvel attirail et raconter leur périple à travers le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- . . . Et tu aurais du voir ça Maman, il y a au moins douze personnes qui sont venues serrer la main de Papa et lui demander un autographe ! « Vous êtes Ronald Weasley ? » imita-t-il en prenant une voix de crécelle. « Mon Dieu, mon fils vous adore ! Vous êtes son héro ! Vous ne voulez pas signer mon chapeau ? Vous voulez que je lèche vos bottes, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Sauveur de l'Univers? Comment va votre femme ? Et voilà les petits Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! »  
  
Puis, Sean fit une grimace de dégoût qui ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de tout le monde.  
  
- Te voilà un vrai Lockhart, chéri, fit remarquer Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
  
- BEUARK ! Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, tu vas faire peur aux enfants ! s'exclama Ron avec la même grimace de dégoût que Sean.  
  
- Tu es une star, Tonton ? demanda James en levant les yeux vers Ron. Comment ça se fait ?  
  
Ron prit James sur ses genoux et s'installa à côté d'Hermione.  
  
- Il se trouve que ton père, ta mère, ta tante, Oncle Fred et Tonton George, Neville, moi et quelques autres, nous sommes. . . connus parce qu'on a fait explosé Voldemort comme un feu d'artifice. On a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, et voilà, on est tous connus comme ton père, maintenant. . .  
  
- Tu va voir, Sean, commença Harry. Dès que McGonagall t'appellera pour passer le test du Choixpeau Magique, il n'y aura plus aucun bruit dans la salle et puis d'un seul coup, des milliers de murmures s'élèveront de partout. . . « C'est le fils d'un des Weasley ! J'ai bien entendu ? Weasley ? »  
  
Et puis, juste après qu'Harry aie fini de parler, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Ron se releva et alla ouvrir, suivi par Lily et Charlotte.  
  
En moins d'une demi-heure, Molly, Arthur et les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent. James reçut encore un cadeau, au grand dam de Lily, et Sean fut félicité par ses grands-parents.  
  
- Drago ne devrait plus tarder, fit remarquer Hermione. Il a dit qu'il arriverait un peu en retard. . .  
  
Lily et Charlotte décidèrent d'aller dans le jardin retrouver les jumeaux. Dan et Chris étaient dans un coin et observaient quelque chose ressemblant à un gnome qui rampait sur le sol. Laissant tomber la perspective de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient, Charlotte et Lily parlèrent pendant un temps indéfinissable de Sean, Poudlard, la hâte d'y entrer, les bêtises de James et des jumeaux. . .  
  
Le ciel s'assombrissait un peu lorsque les adultes sortirent prendre une sorte d'apéritif dans le jardin. On déposa Sirius et Maggie sur l'herbe et les deux petits continuaient de jouer à on ne sait quoi. Sean était monté dans sa chambre admirer ses affaires scolaires.  
  
On mit une musique d'ambiance et Harry et Ginny se mirent à danser sur la terrasse.  
  
Lily, qui jouait près de la porte, fut la seule à entendre la sonnette. Hésitante, elle alla ouvrir.  
  
* Ndla : Là, si ce n'est toujours pas fait, allez tt de suite lire « quinze ans plus tard » sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre ce qu'il fait là, celui- là. . . *  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage de la rouquine quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy. Il portait une petite fille aux petites boucles blondes et une jolie femme se tenait à côté de lui.  
  
- Salut princesse ! dit-il en se penchant vers Lily pour l'embrasser.  
  
Hermione arriva à ce moment-là, et dès qu'elle vit Drago et sa famille, elle écarta les bras pour l'embrasser.  
  
- Drago ! Enfin tu es là ! On t'attendait pour manger. . .  
  
- Désolé, s'excusa Drago en souriant. C'est à cause du Ministère, j'ai eu des papiers à remplir au dernier moment et je ne. . .  
  
- C'est pas grave ! coupa Hermione en lui refaisant la bise. Et voilà la petite Stella ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.  
  
Quelques chatouilles, deux trois grimaces . . .  
  
- Bonjour Layna, ajouta Hermione en faisant la bise à la femme de Drago. Tu n'aurais pas minci ?  
  
Les Malefoy rejoignirent le reste des adultes dans le jardin. James vit ses cadeaux augmenter au nombre de trois et se bornait à ne pas vouloir les ouvrir. Charlotte bavardait joyeusement avec Drago, son parrain, les jumeaux s'étaient mis à pourchasser le gnome et Sirius, Maggie et Stella continuaient leurs baragouinements incompréhensibles. En s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Lily rentra discrètement dans la maison et monta au deuxième étage, dans la chambre de Sean.  
  
Elle s'attarda quelques instants dans la cage d'escalier où des portraits sorciers de la famille de Ron et moldus (immobiles) de celle d'Hermione couvraient les murs. Celle que Lily appréciait particulièrement était celle où toute la famille et les amis de Ron et Hermione étaient réunis dans le jardin du Terrier. Enfin, il n'y avait pas la famille d'un de ses oncles. . . Peter. . . ou Percy. . . enfin bref, car celui-ci s'était brouillé avec ses parents bien avant la naissance de la petite fille. Et bien que des événements auraient pu les réconciliés, les Weasley n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui.  
  
Elle arriva devant le chambre de Sean et entra sans frapper. Son cousin était allongé sur son lit mezzanine et lisait un nouveau livre. Il n'avait pas entendu sa cousine entrer.  
  
La chambre, peinte en rouge et blanc, était assez bien rangé habituellement. Le bureau, sous le lit, était toujours assez rangé et net. Un ordinateur (il ne faut pas oublier qu'Hermione avait été élevée chez des Moldus !) trônait au centre du plan de travail. Sur le mur opposé, des étagères prenaient toute la largeur du mur, du sol au plafond. Le quart était rempli de livres, et le reste d'objets quelconque, de vêtements, une chaîne hi-fi et une colonne de CD. . . Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce.  
  
Une grosse malle était ouverte sur le sol de la chambre et Sean y avait entassé pêle-mêle des livres, ses uniformes, des livres, ses ustensiles de potions, des livres, des objets en tout genre et des livres.  
  
Lily avança un peu dans la pièce et saisit l'un des livres : « L'art et la manière de tenir sa baguette magique ». Quelle idiotie ! N'importe quel nul sait tenir une baguette magique ! pensa Lily. Mais Sean lisait tant et tant et il voulait tellement faire le meilleur qu'il lisait tout et n'importe quoi. « Un jour tu liras tellement vite et tu auras les yeux tellement abîmés que tu devras en changer tous les mois. . . » lui avait un jour dit Charlotte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Lily sursauta. Elle s'était habituée au silence de la pièce. Et le ton agressif de son cousin l'intrigua.  
  
- Rien, je suis venue te voir, c'est tout. . .Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ?  
  
- Le Guide de route du parfait Gryffondor. . . Papa me l'a offert, répondit Sean en se replongeant dans son bouquin.  
  
- Mais tu ne sais même pas dans quelle Maison tu vas être envoyé ! s'étonna Lily. Avec ton amour de la lecture, tu te retrouveras sans doute à Serdaigle. . .  
  
- Ça fait des siècles que tous les Weasley sont envoyés à Gryffondor et toi tu me dis que je serais à Serdaigle ? Tst tst, pauvre fille. . . toi aussi tu seras à Gryffondor, tes deux frères aussi, toute la famille va y aller !  
  
Lily ne préféra rien répondre et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'ils changent de sujet ou bien elle s'énerverait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses parents danser sur la terrasse.  
  
- J'ai hâte d'y être, bien entendu ! s'exclama Sean. En plus je vais être dans la même classe que Mike et Julie. . . On va bien se marrer !  
  
Michael était le second fils de Charlie qu'il avait eu avec Lyra, une chasseuse de dragons italienne, et Julie était le troisième enfant de Bill et Fleur. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que la nouvelle génération de Weasley était entrée à Poudlard, et les profs n'avaient pas fini de voir passer des têtes rousses dans leurs classes.  
  
- Ouaip. . . Vous allez bien vous marrer. . . répéta Lily en posant son front sur la fenêtre.  
  
- Ce dont j'ai le plus hâte, continua Sean en refermant son bouquin, c'est de voir de mes yeux tous ces endroits dont nos parents nous parlent depuis qu'on est tout petits. . . la salle commune, les dortoirs, les tableaux sur les murs, la Grande Salle, le terrain de Quidditch, le Saule Cogneur, Pré-au-Lard, les cachots. . . Tu crois que ton père voudrait bien me donner la Carte du Maraudeur ?  
  
Lily fut piquée au vif. La Carte du Maraudeur avait appartenue à SON grand- père à ELLE, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité. Que Sean parle comme ça de quelque chose qui lui tenait tellement à c?ur la mit en colère. Et se tourna vivement vers son cousin. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.  
  
- La Carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'invisibilité se transmettent de Potter en Potter, déclara-t-elle froidement. Mon père me les donnera dès que je recevrais ma lettre de Poudlard. Et je les garderais jusqu'à ce que je quitte l'école. Je les donnerais à James, puis lui les donneras à Sirius, et quand Papa et Maman ne seront plus là, c'est moi qui les auraient. . . il est donc hors de question que tu les récupères ! Et si tu te calmes avec l'âge et que, comme tu en es si sûr, on soit dans la même Maison, alors peut-être que je t'en ferais profiter de temps en temps ! Mais hors de question que tu l'aies alors que je l'attends depuis que j'ai 5 ans !  
  
Et, énervée, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. 


	4. A ton tour, Lily!

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . PETITS SPOILERS TOME 5 !!!!  
  
Re-gros bisous à Sand' pour son soutien à ma fic ! Peut-être une nouvelle amitié qui commence ? à voir !  
  
Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 4 : A ton tour, Lily !  
  
James n'ouvrit ses cadeaux qu'une semaine après son anniversaire. Dans l'intervalle de temps, Remus (son parrain), tout les oncles Weasley et quelques amis de la famille lui avaient donné un total de dix cadeaux supplémentaires. Lily avait failli mourir de rage devant l'air désintéressé de son frère. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ouvrir enfin ces cadeaux pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Sean entra à Poudlard, après avoir quand même demandé à Harry de lui donner la Carte du Maraudeur. Harry refusa, en reprenant le même discours que Lily mais sur un ton beaucoup plus calme.  
  
Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, tout comme Julie et Michael. Cela ramenait au nombre de six les Weasley entrés à Gryffondor.  
  
Quand il revint pour les vacances de Noël, Lily trouva qu'il avait beaucoup changé ; la lueur de malice que chaque enfant a dans ses yeux s'était un peu estompée et il était beaucoup moins chahuteur qu'auparavant. Même physiquement il n'était plus le même. Il avait grandi d'au moins dix centimètres et son visage n'était plus celui d'un enfant.  
  
- Tu vois Lily, je suis bien à Gryffondor. Toi aussi tu y seras. Tu verras, à la rentrée, tu rejoindras notre table, avec John. (Ndla : le fils de Charlie)  
  
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, cousin, avait rétorqué Lily.  
  
Sean avait haussé les épaules. Lily avait dit cela sans vraiment y penser. Après tout, les Potter avaient toujours été à Gryffondor et les Weasley également. Sean avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.  
  
Le trente et un décembre elle fêta ses dix ans. Et l'année scolaire se termina aussi normalement qu'elle avait commencé. Sean ne revint pas durant les vacances de Pâques. Il avait « quelque chose » à faire avec Michael et Julie. Il semblait être tombé amoureux de Poudlard et, selon Dumbledore, « passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque. » Hermione était très fière de lui tandis que Ron essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait hérité ça de sa mère.  
  
La fierté d'Hermione ne fit que s'accentuer quand Sean revint fin juin avec les meilleurs résultats de sa classe. Comme présent, ses parents lui offrirent un bon balai, le nouvel Astiqueur 12. Ron lui ordonna de passer les tests de Quidditch pour se faire enrôler dans l'équipe de sa Maison. Gardien ou Batteur, car c'était les deux seuls postes vacants. Sean s'entraîna pendant toutes les vacances dans le terrain de Quidditch des Weasley, au Terrier.  
  
Lily, qui passa elle aussi la plus grande partie des vacances chez ses grands-parents, sans ses parents et avec ses nombreux cousins, attendait avec impatience sa lettre de Poudlard. Avec son cousin John, un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noisette, ils patientaient tous les matins dans la cuisine, en dégustant les bons toasts de Mamie Molly.  
  
Michael et Sean passaient la plupart de leurs journées sur le terrain de Quidditch, accompagnés de Julie qui préférait regarder. Charlotte était tantôt avec eux, tantôt avec Lily et John.  
  
Bill et Charlie avaient eu respectivement quatre et trois enfants. Ceux de Bill s'appelaient : Maria (allait entrer en 6° année), Marco (3° année), Julie (2°année à présent), et Jane, âgée de six ans. Quant à ceux de Charlie, ils se nommaient Matthew ( qui entrerait en 4° année), Michael et John. Lily ne les voyait pas souvent, car avant d'entrer à Poudlard et pendant les vacances, ils allaient en Italie, le pays de leur mère, ou en Roumanie où Charlie travaillait toujours. Les enfants de Bill et Fleur étaient quant à eux ballottés entre la France et l'Angleterre et leurs parents hésitèrent longtemps avant de choisir Poudlard à Beauxbâtons.  
  
- Tu crois que tu seras envoyé à Gryffondor, comme tes frères ? demanda un jour Lily à son cousin, après deux semaines de début de vacances.  
  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama John en regardant sa cousine comme si elle était folle. Depuis des siècles, les Weasley. . .  
  
- Je sais, John, je sais, coupa Lily, en soupirant. Mais j'ai lu quelque part que ce n'est pas parce que « c'est comme ça dans la famille » que tous les sorciers d'une même famille vont dans la même Maison. . . Regarde Sirius Black, par exemple. Il était le premier Black depuis des siècles à ne pas être allé à Serpentard. . .  
  
- Mais Gryffondor c'est la meilleure des Maisons, se borna John. Tu comptes aller où, toi ? Serpentard ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily. De toute façon, c'est le Choixpeau Magique qui te dit où tu serais le mieux. Ce n'est pas toi qui décides. . .  
  
- Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérangerais pas d'être à Serpentard ? demanda John les yeux écarquillés. Avec un nom de famille comme « Potter » ?  
  
Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle fut coupée par un hibou qui entra en virevoltant dans la pièce, qui déposa deux lettres sur la table de la cuisine et qui repartit aussitôt.  
  
- Nos lettres de Poudlard ! s'exclama John en saisissant celle qui lui était adressée.  
  
- Qu'entends-je ? demanda Mamie Molly en entrant dans la pièce. Vous avez reçu vos lettres ? Mais c'est formidable !  
  
Lily, souriante, ouvrit sa lettre. « Chère Miss Potter, » blablabla. . . Vous connaissez la chanson de toute façon. . . La jeune fille regarda ensuite sa liste de fournitures. Par rapport à celle de Sean, qu'elle avait lue, seul le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait changé : « La Guerre contre Lord Voldemort ».  
  
- Ils ont encore dû changer de prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. . . dit John en regardant sa cousine. Ça doit être un fan d'oncle Harry ou de Tonton Ron. . .  
  
- Oui, sans doute. . . murmura Lily.  
  
A l'extérieur, un petit sourire montrait qu'elle était contente. A l'intérieur, elle hurlait de joie. Enfin ! après dix ans et demi de torture à regarder ses parents, elle pourrait enfin avoir sa propre baguette magique !  
  
- Vous devez écrire à vos parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ! s'exclama Mamie Molly. Et je crois qu'un bon repas est d'occasion ! allez demander à papy d'installer les deux tables dehors, s'il-vous plaît.  
  
John et Lily s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Ils montèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George, la plus grande, où on pouvait caser six enfants pour dormir, et écrivirent à leurs parents. Les adultes étaient restés chez eux avec les plus jeunes, pour « avoir un peu la paix » comme disait Mamie Molly.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, Harry vint chercher Lily pour faire ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que Charlie et Lyra pour John. Tous les cinq prirent la Poudre de Cheminette et se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer par les uniformes, Harry ? demanda Charlie en souriant au deux enfants.  
  
- Ok, pas de problème !  
  
Lily remarqua que son père avait un drôle de sourire, comme s'il cachait quelque chose de particulièrement agréable à sa fille. Peut-être comptait- il lui faire un cadeau ?  
  
Tous les cinq entrèrent chez Mme Guipure qui se précipita vers Harry pour lui serrer la main. Harry lui sourit puis Lily et John passèrent des uniformes et Mme Guipure les ajusta à leurs tailles tout en discutant avec leurs parents. Lily se vit dans le miroir et un élan de fierté fit bondir son c?ur. Mais c'est qu'elle avait une sacrée allure dans cette robe noire ! Et ce chapeau lui allait si bien !  
  
Quand Mme Guipure lui eut ajustée sa cape, Lily s'admira tout en faisant un tour sur elle-même. Mais il fallut enlever l'uniforme pour l'empaqueter et le payer. Ils sortirent de la boutique avec leurs premiers paquets sous le bras. John et Lily se sourirent.  
  
Dans la grand-rue, une dizaine de personnes se dirigèrent vers Harry en levant les yeux sur sa cicatrice. Lily trouva cela particulièrement désagréable et se demanda si, comme son père, elle devrait affronter la célébrité à Poudlard.  
  
Ils firent presque tous les magasins de la ville. A la librairie, Lily vit avec stupeur son père, sa mère, son parrain et sa marraine, tous les quatre de front, sur la couverture du livre « La Guerre contre Lord Voldemort ». Mais ils étaient nettement plus jeunes, ils devaient avoir dix-sept ou dix- huit ans, et avaient sur leurs visages une détermination peu commune. Lily leva les yeux vers son père qui eut à nouveau son sourire étrange.  
  
- Papa, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ? lui demanda- t-elle tandis qu'ils payaient leurs achats.  
  
- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. . . répondit Harry en sortant de la boutique.  
  
Lily se tourna aussitôt vers Charlie et lui demanda :  
  
- Oncle Charlie, tu sais ce que cache Papa ?  
  
Mais Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des choses immenses marchaient à leurs rencontres.  
  
- Mais c'est Harry ! Regarde, Olympe, depuis le temps!  
  
- Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry en serrant la main à son « grand » ami. Comment allez-vous ? Et vous, Madame Maxime ?  
  
- Je veus treus bien, mon cheur, répondit la grande dame en souriant. Mais je vous priereus de m'appeleur « Madame Agrid », s'il vous pleut !  
  
- Excusez-moi, Madame Hagrid. . .  
  
Le demi-géant se tourna vers Lily et John et leur ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont grandi, ces deux là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
  
Harry lança un petit sourire à sa fille puis répondit :  
  
- Lily et John ont reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard il y a deux semaines, nous sommes venus faire leurs achats. . .  
  
- Hagrid, s'il te plaît, demanda John. Tu sais qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?  
  
- Nom d'un dragon, bien sûr ! C'est quelqu'un de très bien et j'espère que celui-là restera plus d'un an au poste !  
  
- Mais qui. . .  
  
- Nous allons vous laisser, La préparation de rentrée n'est pas fini et le Professeur McGonagall m'attend au château ! A bientôt Harry ! Au revoir Charlie ! A plus les enfants !  
  
- Au revoir, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.  
  
Hagrid et sa femme s'éloignèrent. Lily voulu demander à nouveau qui était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais son père fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.  
  
Bientôt, tous les achats furent faits. Il ne restait plus que la baguette magique à acheter. Lily y alla seule avec son père pendant que John suppliait en italien sa mère de lui offrir un balai.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique aux étagères pleines de boîtes de baguettes magiques. Dès qu'Harry s'assit sur le tabouret, Mr Ollivander arriva de l'arrière boutique. Ses yeux pâles effrayèrent Lily mais son sourire la rassura ensuite.  
  
- Mr Potter, enfin je vous revois ! Comment va votre baguette ?  
  
- Très bien, merci, répondit Harry, souriant, en serrant la main du vieil homme. Elle ne m'a jamais lâchée.  
  
- Si elle l'avait fait vous ne seriez sans doute plus là aujourd'hui. Ah, soupira-t-il en voyant Lily. Miss Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer.  
  
- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit poliment la jeune fille.  
  
- Bien. Nous allons prendre vos mesures, puis nous essaierons quelques modèles.(Il sortit un mètre ruban et se mit à mesurer Lily sous toutes les coutures). Chez Ollivander, nous utilisons des crins de licornes, des ventricules de c?ur de dragons et des plumes de phénix. . . Sachez que nos baguettes vous. . .  
  
Tout en prenant les mesures de Lily il fit la publicité de son magasin. Enfin, le mètre ruban tomba sur le sol et Mr Ollivander prit une boîte dans l'une des étagères.  
  
- Plume de Phénix, bois de cèdre, 25, 86 centimètres. Excellente baguette pour les Enchantements compliqués.  
  
Lily prit la baguette, l'agita un instant, puis Mr Ollivander la lui arracha des mains.  
  
- Si c'est parti comme moi, Lily, tu vas essayer toutes les baguettes du magasin, murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa fille.  
  
Et ce fut exactement ce qui se passa. Lily passa au moins trois heures à essayer des baguettes, mais rien de se produisait. Harry sortit deux fois chercher une Bièraubeurre.  
  
- C'est incroyable, jamais vu ça, murmura Mr Ollivander tout en regardant les étagères presque vides. Aucune des baguettes restantes ne pourraient vous convenir. . . j'ai bien un stock spécial dans l'arrière boutique mais je ne sais pas si. . .  
  
- Allez-y, Monsieur, dit Harry, interloqué par la difficulté de sa fille à trouver une baguette. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à perdre. . .  
  
Mr Ollivander disparut dans l'arrière boutique et revint aussitôt avec un petit coffre en cuir dans ses bras.  
  
- Ces baguettes sont assez spéciales. Je n'ai pas utilisé les matériaux qu'Ollivander utilise depuis toujours. Cheveu de vélane, écailles de sirène, tendon de centaure. . . ce sont des Baguettes rarissimes et je crois que celle-ci. . .  
  
Il sortit une boîte du coffre, l'ouvrit, et tandis la baguette qu'elle contenait à Lily.  
  
- Bois de rose, 24,63 centimètres et demi. . .  
  
Lily prit la baguette pendant qu'il parlait et quelque chose se passa. Une douce chaleur se répandit le long de son bras droit, une lumière argentée apparut au bout de la baguette et des étincelles rouges éclatèrent.  
  
Harry applaudit (enfin, elle avait sa baguette !), et Mr Ollivander finit sa phrase :  
  
- . . . et venin de Basilic.  
  
Harry arrêta tout de suite d'applaudir.  
  
- Venin de Basilic ?  
  
- Une baguette très puissante, tout comme la vôtre, Mr Potter. Je suppose que si le venin de Basilic sied si bien à votre fille, c'est parce que votre femme et vous avez vécu une expérience très forte avec une telle créature. . . Une baguette très puissante, Miss Potter, et incroyablement forte dans les domaines de la défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de la Métamorphose et des sortilèges protecteurs. Utilisez-la bien.  
  
Harry regarda sa fille bouche bée, puis sourit en fronçant les sourcils et paya la baguette.  
  
- Mr Ollivander faisait référence à ta deuxième année, Papa ? demanda Lily une fois dans la rue.  
  
- Je suppose que oui, ma chérie. Venin de Basilic. . . C'est ce qui a failli me tuer et c'est ce qui a fait disparaître Tom Jedusor. . . Et qui a redonné la vie à ta mère par la même occasion. En tout cas, tu as hérité de moi le fait d'avoir une baguette très puissante, et il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle tombe dans de mauvaises mains. . . Au fait, reprit-il en regardant une boutique, ça te dirait que je te fasse un petit cadeau, ma chérie ?  
  
Lily regarda le magasin que son père lui désigna. L'Animalerie Magique. Elle sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa, puis, souriante, entra dans la boutique.  
  
La forte odeur ne lui disait rien du tout, mais elle posa son regard sur une petite cage, entre l'aquarium d'un poisson à jambes et un tonneau plein de Puffskeins multicolores.  
  
Dans cette cage, il y avait un tout petit chaton blanc, roulé en boule. Lily s'approcha, réussit à passer son index à travers deux des barreaux et caressa son pelage blanc comme neige, doux comme du coton et lisse comme de la soie. Le petit chaton se réveilla et regarda Lily avec deux grands yeux bleus marine.  
  
Elle se retourna vers son père et vit qu'il était occupé avec des fans. Il serra des mains, puis réussit à se libérer et à venir voir se que tripotait sa fille.  
  
- Il est pas mignon ? demanda Lily en regardant son père.  
  
Le chaton était maintenant debout et se frottait contre les barreaux en poussant de petits miaulements.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Et il ne coûte pas cher en plus ! Je vais voir une vendeuse, Lily, je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Harry partit au comptoir où une jeune vendeuse rougit en le voyant. Elle vint tout de suite à côté de Lily, ouvrit la cage et sortit le petit chaton qui ronronnait comme un moteur de moto. Lily le prit contre son c?ur pendant qu'elle choisissait un panier et de petits jouets pour son chat. Harry paya, signa un autographe à la vendeuse et ressortit. Lily ne voulait pas lâcher son chat et le gardait serré contre elle. Le chaton ronronnait toujours en frottant sa tête contre le poitrine de Lily.  
  
- Comment tu va l'appeler, chérie ? demanda Harry en caressant la tête du chat.  
  
Lily porta le chat à bout de bras, le regarda un instant puis répondit :  
  
- Saphir. Ca te plaît, Saphir, comme prénom ?  
  
Le chat poussa un miaulement avant de recommencer à ronronner.  
  
- Je prends ça pour un oui !  
  
Et, riant, tous les trois, Harry, Lily et Saphir, rejoignirent Charlie, Lyra et John au Chaudron Baveur. Ils étaient installés à une table au fond de la salle. John était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu de balai mais à la place, ses parents lui avaient offert un hibou grand duc au plumage brun qu'il avait prénommé Midas, à cause des yeux dorés de l'oiseau.  
  
- Papa, dit Lily, dis-moi ce que tu nous cache. Je n'aime pas qu'on me nargue. . .  
  
- Puisque tu insistes, chérie. . . répondit Harry en commandant une Bièraubeurre pour sa fille. En fait, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose de grandiose. . .  
  
Il enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya puis les remit sur son nez. Il sourit à sa fille puis déclara :  
  
- Nous déménageons.  
  
L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau de Lily. Ses parents voulaient quitter la maison où elle et ses frères avaient grandis ? C'est vrai qu'avec l'arrivée de Sirius, la maison avait été un peu petite mais. . .  
  
- Et on. . . on va vivre où ? demanda-t-elle, en laissant légèrement voir qu'elle était choquée.  
  
- En Ecosse, répondit tout simplement son père.  
  
- Papa, l'Ecosse c'est très vaste. . . OÙ en Ecosse ?  
  
- C'est une maison très agréable à vivre et on a de quoi vous faire une chambre chacun ainsi que deux chambres d'amis. Tes frères et toi aurez un étage pour vous tout seul.  
  
Lily avait remarqué que son père avait répondu sans vraiment répondre, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle aurait sa propre chambre le lui fit oublier.  
  
- En plus, continua Harry, les voisins sont charmants et ils y a pleins d'enfants de ton âge vivant aux alentours. Ron et Hermione aussi déménagent. Pas loin de chez nous. Avec Dan et Chris leur maison était déjà un peu juste, mais avec l'arrivée de Maggie. . . Ron n'aime plus que Maggie dorme dans leur chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-il en regardant Charlie. On sera quasiment voisins, c'est pas super, ça ?  
  
Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis une question surgit dans sa tête et elle demanda :  
  
- Et. . . quand est-ce qu'on pourra venir la voir, cette nouvelle maison, James et moi ? James pourra y aller à la rentrée, mais moi je vais à Poudlard et s'il faut que j'attende les vacances d'Halloween. . .  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, tu ne la verra pas d'ici la rentrée mais fais- moi confiance, OK ? dit Harry en regardant sa fille par dessus ses lunettes.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
Ils burent tous les cinq une Bièraubeurre, puis retournèrent dans la cheminée. Harry retourna à son déménagement, Charlie et Lyra repartirent dans leur appartement londonien et John et Lily retournèrent chez leurs grands-parents jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
  
Ndla : Fin du 4° Chapitre ! Il est plus long, hein ? prochain chapitre : la rentrée de Lily à Poudlard où de SUPERBES surprises vous attendent ! 


	5. Poudlard, me voilà!

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . PETITS SPOILERS TOME 5 !!!!  
  
Je vous ai mis deux chapitres en 1 parce qu'à partir de mardi (rentrée au lycée) les mises à jour seront plus longues et parce que tout mettre en un chapitre aurait été trop long.  
  
Juste un petit mot pour dire à Sand' que je lui réserve une petite surprise rien que pour elle !  
  
OUI, cette fic sera booooooooocoup + longue que Quinze ans plus tard ! ! !  
  
Je tiens à signaler aux lecteurs qui ont reviewé que si les autres lecteurs aiment ma fic au départ, quoique je fasse, ils devraient l'aimer jusqu'à la fin et que comme c'est MA fic, j'y fais ce que bon me semble. Mais merci de ce conseil, on verra si ça me fera pareil !  
  
Oh, aussi, j'ai l'impression que ça vous fait chier d'appuyer sur le bouton « submit review ». Vous savez, c'est pas long, vous n'êtes même pas obligé de logger ! Si je n'ai pas dix nouvelles reviews, je ne mets pas la suite ! COMPRIS ? yark yark. . .  
  
Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Poudlard, me voilà !  
  
La fin des vacances se passa agréablement bien. Lily lu à peu près tous ses manuels, sans pour autant les apprendre par c?ur. Elle et son frère recevait souvent des hiboux de leurs parents racontant comment se passaient le déménagement. Mais ils étaient toujours très vagues sur la position géographique du logement ainsi que sur son allure générale.  
  
Saphir se trouvait être un chat particulièrement câlin, sociable, joueur et sage. Il ne griffa aucun des canapés de Mamie Molly, il ne fit pas ses besoins n'importe où, il ne miaulait pas toute la nuit. Lily passait des heures à jouer avec lui dans le jardin et Saphir essayait d'attraper des gnomes avec ses petites pattes.  
  
Enfin, le premier septembre arriva. Maria, Matthew, Marco, Julie, Michael, Sean, John et Lily avaient rassemblés la veille leurs bagages dans l'entrée du Terrier si bien qu'il ne restait qu'un infime espace pour passer de l'entrée à la cuisine.  
  
Tous prirent, chacun leur tour, la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Il était impossible, même avec une voiture ensorcelée, de caser tous les petits-enfants avec leurs bagages et leurs animaux.  
  
Lily regarda avec émerveillement la locomotive rouge sang. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Elle observa tous les élèves avec attention et eut l'impression qu'il étaient tous sympa et drôles, et marrants, et intelligents, et beaux. . .  
  
- Alors, ma chérie ? dit quelqu'un dans son dos qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
Lily se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère. Celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents et tenait par la main un Sirius qui semblait avoir beaucoup grandi en deux mois. Lily embrassa sa mère et serra son petit frère contre son c?ur. James les rejoignit avec Molly.  
  
- Le déménagement est terminé, Ginny chérie ? demanda la grand-mère en prenant Sirius dans ses bras.  
  
- Presque. Harry est en train de finir d'aménager le grenier. On a gagné tout un étage et Harry veut en faire une salle de « souvenirs », avec des photos de toute la famille, de Lily et James. . . seniors, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à ses deux enfants. Des portraits de tous les enfants. . . On va aussi y mettre nos souvenirs d'enfance, mes journaux intimes, ses anciennes lunettes, nos Ordres de Merlin. . .  
  
- Et Siyus ! Aussi y'auha Syius ! s'écria Sirius dans les bras de sa grand- mère.  
  
Ginny éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son plus jeune fils.  
  
- Il y aura aussi des photos de Sirius, bien sûr. . . de Sirius Black. . . Et aussi des photos de notre pitit Sirius à nous ! ajouta-t-elle en posant son nez sur le nez de son fils.  
  
Le train siffla. Lily jeta un coup d'?il sur le quai et vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne. Des parents parlant à leurs enfants par les fenêtres du train, des élèves retardataires. . . Lily vit John discuter avec Lyra par l'une des fenêtres du dernier wagon.  
  
- Dépêche-toi, chérie ! s'exclama Ginny en prenant le panier de Saphir d'où un petit miaulement s'éleva. Ce serait vraiment stupide de rater ton train pour ton entrée à Poudlard !  
  
Lily hissa sa malle dans le dernier wagon et s'installa avec ses cousins, embrassa sa mère qui la serra dans ses bras avec une larme dans les yeux, puis remonta dans le train au moment où celui-ci commençait à avancer.  
  
- Maman ! hurla-t-elle par la fenêtre. Quand est-ce que je pourrais visiter la maison ?  
  
- Tu la verras bien assez tôt, Lily chérie !  
  
Puis le train prit de la vitesse et bientôt, Ginny, James, Sirius et Mamie Molly furent réduits à l'état de petits points à l'horizon.  
  
- Bon, je vous laisse, dit Maria au bout de dix minutes. Je suis préfète et il faut que je fasse mon tour de garde. . .  
  
Elle épingla son badge sur sa poitrine, mit en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds, exactement les mêmes que sa mère, et sortit du compartiment en souriant à ses cousins, frères et s?urs. Matthew parla avec Marco de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils étaient tout les deux Poursuiveurs et discutaient des chances de Sean de rejoindre l'équipe. Sean se mêla vite à la conversation avec Michael et les mots « Souafle », « Astiqueur 12 », « McGonagall » et « Rémi Dubois » s'élevèrent dans le compartiment. Lily parlait avec John et Julie.  
  
- Je sens que la salle commune va vous plaire, commença Julie en ramenant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Tout en rouge et or. . . La cheminée est magnifique, les fauteuils sont hyper confortables. . . Et les dortoirs ! tu as ton armoire personnelle, ta table de nuit, un superbe lit à baldaquins. . . il y a même des petites fenêtres avec vue sur le lac et le terrain de Quidditch !  
  
- Cool ! s'exclama John en souriant. Au fait, Lily, ton père t'a donnée la cape d'invisibilité ?  
  
Lily soupira puis répondit :  
  
- Non, répondit-elle. Il a dit qu'il attendrait la fin du déménagement et qu'il me les enverrait. Maman m'a dit que le déménagement est presque fini. Donc je devrais l'avoir dans la semaine qui arrive.  
  
- Cool ! répéta John. On pourra délirer ! Dès que tu l'as, on se donne rendez-vous tard dans la nuit dans la salle commune, Ok ?  
  
- Mais enfin ! s'emporta Lily en se levant. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on sera dans les mêmes salles communes ?  
  
- Calme-toi, Lily ! s'exclama Julie. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas de faire comme nous tous, mais enfin, rend-toi à l'évidence ! Six de tes cousins sont déjà entrés à Poudlard et ils sont tous à Gryffondor !  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que « parce qu'ils sont tous à Gryffondor » je vais y être moi aussi ? Peut-être que je suis différente de vous ! Et en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne me déplairait pas ! s'écria Lily.  
  
- Hey du calme, cousine ! dit Matthew en se levant.  
  
Mais Lily ne voulait pas se calmer. Elle attrapa sa malle dans le porte- bagages, prit le panier de son chat et quitta le compartiment en claquant la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et respira.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans le lot. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on dise « C'est cool que tu sois à Gryffondor ! tu es une Potter ? Ah, alors c'est normal. . . ». Et si de toute façon elle était envoyée à Gryffondor, elle ferait tout pour être différente des ses cousins.  
  
Elle commença à arpenter les couloirs en cherchant un compartiment libre. Elle n'avait rien contre Gryffondor, au contraire. Si ses parents n'y avaient pas été, Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Peut-être serait- elle différente, ou que ses parents ne se seraient même jamais rencontrés ! si ses cousins ne pensaient pas qu'elle était comme eux, à rentrer dans le moule des Potter-Weasley, elle aurait été même très fière d'y entrer.  
  
Dans le cinquième wagon, elle trouva un compartiment presque vide. Seuls deux élèves, un garçon et une fille, l'occupaient. Ils allaient eux aussi entrer en première année, vu leurs cravates noires, et semblaient sympathiques.  
  
- Bonjour, dit Lily. Excusez-moi, mais. . . Je peux m'installer avec vous ?  
  
- Bien sûr, lui dit la fille en souriant.  
  
Elle avait des cheveux aux couleurs étranges. . . en-dessous ils étaient bruns, et puis les cheveux du dessus étaient parsemés de mèches blondes, châtains et blanches. Ses yeux étaient bleus pâles, presque gris, et elle avait un tout petit nez. Des taches de rousseur soulignaient ses yeux et son sourire était chaleureux et communicatif.  
  
- Moi c'est Malvina, dit la fille en aidant Lily à installer ses affaires dans le porte-bagages. Malvina Oriana. (ndla : t'es contente Sand' ?) Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?  
  
- Je m'appelle Lily Potter, répondit Lily.  
  
Malvina la regarda avec d'énormes yeux gris.  
  
- Li. . . Lily P. . . Potter? Tu es la fille de Harry Potter?  
  
- Oui, répondit Lily en souriant, puis elle rougit. Mais. . . Mais tu sais, je suis une fille comme les autres. . .  
  
Malvina secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée de son esprit, puis sourit à Lily.  
  
- Avec un père célèbre, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. . . moi mon père est fonctionnaire au Ministère, ajouta-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui se sent stupide.  
  
- Le mien aussi, rétorqua Lily.  
  
- Le tien est Auror, le mien compte le nombre de Puffskeins qu'on noie dans les toilettes chaque année. . .  
  
Lily ne put retenir un petit rire, aussitôt imitée par Malvina.  
  
- Moi c'est Lee Mc Gowan.  
  
Lily était tellement absorbée par le look étrange de Malvina qu'elle avait complètement oublié la présence du garçon. Elle se tourna vers lui et quelque chose de bizarre dans le physique du garçon l'intrigua.  
  
Il avait des cheveux bruns, avec des reflets roux, et ses yeux étaient bleu marine, presque comme ceux de Saphir. Il avait un nez droit et fin et un très beau sourire. Il était assez mignon globalement, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, et quand il se leva, Lily remarqua qu'il avait une demi-tête de plus qu'elle. Mais il avait de drôles d'appareils à chaque oreille.  
  
- Salut, dit Lily en lui tendant la main. Lily Potter. Ravi de te rencontrer. . .  
  
- Je suis d'origine moldue donc je ne connais pas bien le monde sorcier, continua-t-il en serrant la main de Lily, mais j'ai lu le bouquin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je trouve que ton père est un héro. . .  
  
- Je le lui dirais, dit Lily en souriant. Euh, excuse-moi, euh. . . Lee, c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais. . . qu'est-ce que tu. . . c'est quoi ces. . .  
  
Lee eut un petit sourire puis enleva l'appareil de son oreille gauche et il le montra à Lily.  
  
C'était une sorte de petit boîtier, comme là où les piles e la télécommande se mettaient, avec une sorte de tube à glisser dans l'oreille le tout accommodé d'un fil dont Lily ne voyait pas l'utilité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily tandis que Lee remettait l'appareil sur son oreille.  
  
- J'ai de gros problèmes d'audition, expliqua Lee. J'ai failli devenir complètement sourd. Ces appareils servent aux personnes malentendantes à vivre comme des gens normaux. Les miens ont coûté très cher, j'entends aussi bien qu'une personne normale avec. . . Mais dès que je les enlève je n'entends presque plus rien. . .  
  
Lily se sentait légèrement stupide. On ne questionnait pas les gens dès la première fois ! Surtout qu'un handicap, ce n'est pas facile à assumer devant le regard des autres. . .  
  
- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, gênée. Je ne savais pas. . . mon père a beau avoir été élevé chez des Moldus, il ne m'a jamais dit que. . .  
  
- Ce n'est rien, coupa Lee, souriant, en balayant l'air de sa main pour bien montrer qu'il s'en fichait. C'est beaucoup plus facile à assumer devant le regard des sorciers, ils ne savent pas à quoi ça sert. Ils pensent que c'est une drôle de mode. Par contre, dès qu'un enfant moldu te voit avec ça, il te hurle dans les oreilles pour être sûr que tu l'entendes, ou alors il n'ose pas te parler de peur que tu fonde au moindre son. . . Et puis je m'en fous. Je suis né comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais qu'une jambe où que j'avais un troisième bras au milieu du crâne !  
  
Il fit un grand sourire à Lily qui le lui rendit.  
  
Lily s'installa avec ses nouveaux amis et ils passèrent un voyage très agréable. Ils parlèrent de leurs familles. Les parents de Lee étaient professeurs de littérature dans un lycée moldu, à Glasgow, en Ecosse, ce qui intéressa beaucoup Lily. Savoir comment se déroulait la scolarité des Moldus l'interpellait parce qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas de cours de Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie et autres. . .  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lee quand elle lui posa la question. Nous apprenons les Sciences, les mathématiques, l'Histoire et la Géographie, nous faisons des cours d'Anglais pour améliorer la façon dont nous communiquons, nous apprenons d'autres langues. . . L'an dernier, j'ai fait un peu de Français et cela m'a beaucoup plu. Je voulais en faire au collège mais j'ai reçu ma lettre. . .  
  
Le père de Malvina était fonctionnaire au Département de la régularisation des Créatures magiques. Sa mère s'était séparée de son père deux ans plus tôt et vivait maintenant à Sheffield avec un Médicomage. Son père, lui, avait une « petite amie » mais ce n'était rien de sérieux pour le moment.  
  
- Mon père était à Poufsouffle et ma mère à Gryffondor, expliqua Malvina. Je me demande dans quelle Maison je vais me retrouver. . .  
  
- Euh. . . excusez-moi, dit Lee, maison ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
Malvina et Lily regardèrent Lee, éberluées.  
  
- Tu entre à Poudlard et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que les Maisons ? demanda Lily. Mais c'est pas possible !  
  
Elle fit tomber sa malle du porte-bagages, l'ouvrit, fouilla dedans un instant puis en sortit « L'Histoire de Poudlard », un cadeau de sa tante Hermione pour son anniversaire. « Ça te sera utile » lui avait-elle confiée.  
  
- Lis-moi ça, dit Malvina en prenant le bouquin puis en le lançant à Lee. Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer.  
  
- D'accord, dit Lee, perplexe. Mais je vous préviens, j'enlève mes appareils pour lire. Je suis plus concentré, comme ça. Vous pourrez m'insulter de tous les noms que je ne l'entendrais même pas. . . ajouta-t- il en souriant.  
  
- Ok, répondit Malvina. Dès qu'on a quelque chose d'important à te dire, on te tapote le genou.  
  
- Pas de problème.  
  
Lee leur sourit, enleva ses appareils, les posa doucement à côté du lui, sur la banquette, et ouvrit le livre de Lily. Lily eut soudain l'impression que les oreilles de Lee avait considérablement diminuées de volume.  
  
- Ça doit être vraiment énervant de ne rien entendre. Il est obligé d'être dépendant de ses appareils. . . murmura Lily à Malvina.  
  
- Ouais, mais bon, dit Malvina en haussant les épaules. Ça a ses avantages de ne rien entendre quand tu n'en a pas envie. . . Lui, il pourra étudier dans notre salle commune même si on fête la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch. . .  
  
- J'aimerais bien être dans la même Maison que l'un de vous deux, dit Lily en souriant. Sauf si vous allez à Gryffondor.  
  
Malvina haussa un sourcil en regardant Lily.  
  
- C'est à cause des mes cousins, expliqua Lily. J'en ai déjà six qui sont entrés à Poudlard et ils sont tous allés à Gryffondor. Résultat, ils sont tous persuadés que j'y serais aussi. . . Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie ! Je ne veux pas entrer dans un moule et qu'on pense que comme je m'appelle Lily Potter, c'est normal que je sois dans cette Maison. . . Tu comprends ?  
  
- Oui, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Mes parents, mes grands- parents, mes arrières grands-parents etc. . . ont tous été joueurs de Quidditch dans les équipes de leurs Maisons respectives et ils veulent que je le sois aussi. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que je suis nulle en Quidditch et que de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. . .  
  
- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! s'exclama Lily en souriant. Ils se fichaient tous de moi. . .  
  
Durant tout le reste du trajet, Lily et Malvina essayèrent de se trouver d'autres points communs. Et elles en trouvèrent pleins ! Lee était plongé dans son livre et cela semblait vraiment l'intéresser.  
  
Il commença à pleuvoir à petites gouttes. Malvina et Lily mirent leurs chapeaux et tendirent le sien à Lee qui leurs sourit mais se replongea aussitôt dans son livre.  
  
- On arrive bientôt, mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait neuf heures de route. . .  
  
- Et ça fait. . . ? demanda Malvina.  
  
- . . . huit heures et cinquante minutes que nous roulons, compléta Lily.  
  
Saphir sortit de son panier, sans doute réveillé par le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre du compartiment et vint se percher sur les genoux de Lily qui le caressa machinalement jusqu'à leur arrivée.  
  
Une fois le train arrêté, Lee se réveilla de sa lecture et remit ses appareils.  
  
- Je peux te l'emprunter jusqu'à ce que je le finisse ? je suis déjà à la moitié mais l'autre moitié a l'air aussi intéressante. . .  
  
- Je t'en prie, répondit Lily. Vas-y, je le connais déjà par c?ur. . .  
  
Lee lui sourit et mit le livre dans sa valise. Lily mit Saphir contre sa poitrine par le col de sa veste et tous les trois sortirent du train. Saphir sortit sa tête et Lily la caressa doucement, tout en se penchant pour que Saphir soit protégé de l'eau.  
  
- Par ici les première année ! Par ici, ne soyez pas intimidés ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !  
  
- Hagrid ! s'écria Lily en se frayant un chemin vers le demi-géant à travers la foule.  
  
Hagrid baissa la tête et avec l'un de ses énormes doigts il caressa la joue de Lily.  
  
- Salut princesse ! Ça va ? pas trop stressée ?  
  
- Un peu quand même. . . avoua Lily en souriant.  
  
- Bon, on parlera plus tard. Il commence à pleuvoir des seaux d'eau et si on ne se dépêche pas, vous allez tous être aussi trempés qu'un poulpe géant !  
  
Malvina et Lee réussirent à rejoindre Lily et tout le groupe de première année suivit Hagrid.  
  
- Tu le connais ? demanda Lee.  
  
- Oui, c'est Hagrid. C'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Mon père le connaît depuis qu'il est entré ici et Hagrid est devenu un ami de la famille. C'est un peu comme un oncle pour moi. . . Calme-toi Saphir ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant le chat contre elle. Ce n'est qu'un peu de pluie !  
  
Ils traversèrent une forêt et se retrouvèrent devant le lac, ou une douzaine de barques les attendaient.  
  
- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! s'écria Hagrid en montant dans la plus grande. Tenez bien vos animaux de compagnie et attention à vos chapeaux, le vent est en train de se lever !  
  
Lee, Malvina et Lily montèrent dans une barque avec un garçon assez petit, blond et à l'air surexcité. Lily aperçut John qui essayait de se mettre avec un autre groupe de trois personnes.  
  
- Salut ! dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son chapeau. Je m'appelle Mark Crivey ! Et vous c'est quoi ?  
  
Les barques commencèrent à avancer doucement le long du lac où les gouttes de pluie formaient des milliers d'auréoles à la surface de l'eau. Poudlard apparut aussitôt, avec ses milliers de tours et tourelles, toutes les fenêtres éclairées par une lumière jaune et chaleureuse. Lily aperçut ce qui devait être le Saule Cogneur derrière le terrain de Quidditch. Elle jeta un coup d'?il à Lee qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.  
  
- Je suis Malvina Oriana, lui c'est Lee Mc Gowan et elle c'est Lily Potter.  
  
- Lily Potter ? s'exclama Mark Crivey. Mon père était à Poudlard avec ton père !  
  
- Je sais, il ne s'appelait pas Colin par hasard ? demanda Lily avec un air exaspéré que Mark ne dut pas remarquer.  
  
- Si, si ! Ton père t'a parlé de lui ? Super ! Quand je dirais à Papa qu'Harry Potter ne l'a pas oublié !  
  
- Difficile de l'oublier. . . murmura Lily pour elle-même.  
  
Ils traversèrent le lac. Leurs robes commençaient vraiment à être trempées. Lily resserra sa cape autour d'elle et avait recouvert Saphir de ses deux mains. Le chaton miaulait à s'en casser la voix.  
  
Enfin ils arrivèrent au sec, dans une sorte de petite grotte sous le château. Malvina enleva son chapeau et l'essora, et secoua ses cheveux pour en enlever le surplus d'eau. Hagrid les fit se mettre en rang et monta un escalier de pierre. Il frappa trois coups à une grande porte en bois et une femme ouvrit la porte.  
  
Lily la reconnu tout de suite : cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches, lunettes carrées et air sévère. Ce ne pouvait être que le Professeur McGonagall. 


	6. Surprises en cascade!

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . PETITS SPOILERS TOME 5 !!!!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Surprises en cascade !  
  
- Merci, Hagrid. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre la table des professeurs. En rang par deux et suivez-moi sans faire de bruit !  
  
Aucun élève ne la contesta. Lee alla se ranger avec Mark et Malvina se mit avec Lily. Ils entrèrent alors dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard.  
  
Lily resta bouche bée devant les hauts murs de pierre décorés aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, l'immense porte d'où s'élevait des éclats de voix (sans doute la Grande Salle), et devant trois ou quatre fantômes qui passèrent au- dessus de leurs têtes. Le fameux escalier de marbre s'élevait sur leur droite.  
  
McGonagall les fit rentrer dans une petite pièce à côté de la Grande Salle, décorée d'une cheminée où un magnifique feu brûlait et de dizaines de tableaux dont les occupants les regardèrent d'un ?il inquisiteur.  
  
- Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège. Avant d'être répartis dans les quatre Maisons je vais vous. . .  
  
Elle expliqua aux élèves les quatre Maisons et leur conseilla de soigner leurs tenues. Puis elle sortit en prenant un vieux chapeau, le Choixpeau Magique que Lily reconnut tout de suite, ainsi qu'un tabouret à trois pieds, exactement comme ses parents lui avaient raconté.  
  
Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, les sortilèges de séchage fusèrent dans la pièce. Tous furent secs comme s'il n'avait pas plu une goutte. Lily mit Saphir dans sa poche où le chat se roula en boule et commença à dormir.  
  
- Enlevez vos chapeaux et suivez-moi, ordonna McGonagall une fois revenue dans la pièce.  
  
Les élèves obéirent, mirent leurs chapeaux dans leurs poches (je sais pas comment et ils firent ça. . .) et suivirent la directrice adjointe hors de la pièce. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Lily resta bouche bée, encore une fois, devant l'immensité et la beauté de la salle et surtout devant le ciel magique où des nuages sombres cachaient la lune. Puis elle posa son regard sur la table des Gryffondor où elle vit ses six cousins et cousines la regarder avec des petits sourires moqueurs. Elle détourna la tête et vit se rapprocher la table des professeurs. Elle remarqua deux sièges vides entre Dumbledore et Hagrid et se demanda qui pourraient bien les occuper.  
  
Le Choixpeau Magique chanta une chanson (j'avais la flemme d'en écrire une alors je laisse libre court à votre imagination. . .), puis McGonagall déroula un parchemin.  
  
- Dès que je vous appellerais, vous viendrez coiffer le Choixpeau Magique et votre Maison vous sera attribuée. Adelson, Kathleen !  
  
Une fille aux cheveux noirs qui tremblait comme une feuille alla s'installer sur le tabouret et quelques instants plus tard, le Choixpeau hurla :  
  
- Gryffondor !  
  
Lily tourna à nouveau son regard vers la table de Gryffondor où ses cousins applaudissaient poliment Kathleen Adelson.  
  
La Répartition continua. Mark Crivey fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. Lily commença à ronger les ongles de sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite caressait Saphir dans sa poche.  
  
- Mc Gowan, Lee ! appela McGonagall.  
  
Lee, tout en marchant vers le tabouret, jeta un coup d'?il à Malvina et Lily qui lui sourirent. Il leur rendit leurs sourires puis coiffa le Choixpeau.  
  
- Serdaigle ! s'écria le Choixpeau après quelques instants de réflexion.  
  
Souriant, Lee rejoignit la table des Serdaigle qui l'applaudissait.  
  
Peu de temps après, ce fut le tour de Malvina. Elle aussi fut envoyée à Serdaigle et s'installa à côté de Lee. Tous les deux regardaient Lily comme s'ils priaient pour qu'elle soit avec eux. Les cousins Weasley, eux, avaient de petits sourires fiers car juste après « Oriana, Malvina ! », McGonagall appela :  
  
- Potter, Lily !  
  
La salle, où des élèves murmuraient, sombra soudain dans un silence de mort. Lily, légèrement tremblante, s'avança vers le Choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret, sentant des dizaines de regards la fixant. Avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux, elle vit ses cousins se préparant à applaudir. Puis, quand tout fut noir devant elle, une voix résonna à son oreille.  
  
- Ah, alors voilà enfin la descendante de ces chers Potter. . . Et quelle descendante ! Un caractère de feu, et battante comme une lionne. . . Tu aurais très bien ta place à Gryffondor. . . Mais je vois que cela ne t'enchanterait pas. . . N'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non, en effet, pensa Lily.  
  
- Je vois aussi que tu veux te démarquer des autres. . . Et que tes pouvoirs sont grands. . . Si ce cher Salazar était là, il se battrait pour t'avoir dans sa Maison. . .  
  
Lily sentit son c?ur s'emballer et elle fut prise de panique. Elle ne voulait pas être à Serpentard. Tout, sauf ça. Si elle y était envoyée, elle demanderait à Dumbledore d'annuler son inscription et elle retournerait chez elle illico presto.  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas ! Je suis là pour te guider, pas pour te forcer. Tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, très bien, tu n'y ira pas ! recommença le Choixpeau. Oh, mais que vois-je ! Si bien enfouit au fond de toi que je suis sûr que même toi tu ne le savais pas. . . un regard sur la vie unique, une intelligence remarquable, du charme à revendre et une persuasion à toute épreuve. . . Une beauté intérieure remarquable, comment n'ai-je pu m'en rendre compte tout de suite ! Dans les armoiries, la couleur de la beauté est le bleu, je t'envoie donc à. . .  
  
- SERDAIGLE ! hurla le Choixpeau dans la Grande Salle.  
  
McGonagall enleva le Choixpeau de la tête de Lily et cette dernière se sentit pleine de renouveau. La table des Serdaigle, derrière celle des Gryffondor, explosa en applaudissements. Certains élèves se levèrent, d'autres sifflèrent et d'autres encore se mirent à entonner « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! »  
  
Lily, très contente d'elle-même, alla, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'installer à sa table. Elle passa devant six visages bouches bées et incapables de prononcer le moindre mot et leur fit bien comprendre, par un mouvement de sourcils, qu' « elle l'avait bien dit ».  
  
A la table des Serdaigle, elle se sentit comme un chasseur rentrant de la chasse avec une magnifique proie. Peut-être qu'en apportant son nom aux bancs de Serdaigle, elle leur apportait en même temps la gloire qu'ils n'avaient que rarement eue. . . au moins vingt personnes lui serrèrent la main et vinrent lui parler. Une fois la folie terminée, Lily s'installa en face de Lee et Malvina, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une superbe vue sur les visages de Sean et compagnie.  
  
Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Elle avait eu raison ! ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Lily comme une chanson « j'avais raison ! j'avais raison ! ».  
  
La Répartition se termina. John fut le dernier et personne ne fut étonné de voir un autre Weasley se retrouver à Gryffondor. Lui aussi jeta un coup d'?il à Lily comme si elle était bizarre.  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall reprit le Choixpeau et le tabouret, et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva, imposant sans parler le silence. Il sourit sous sa longue barbe argentée et écarta les bras en signe d'accueil envers ses élèves.  
  
- Enfin, une nouvelle année commence. . . Les cours vont reprendre pour, j'en suis sûr, votre plus grand plaisir. En ce qui concerne la formation des nouvelles équipes de Quidditch, veuillez prendre contact avec les capitaines des équipes de vos Maisons respectives ; Rémi Dubois pour Gryffondor, Richard Labrousse pour Poufsouffle, Mya Silver pour Serdaigle et enfin Morgan Samson pour Serpentard.  
  
Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge puis reprit son discours.  
  
- Je dois aussi vous rappeler que la Forêt est formellement interdite à tous les élèves. Quiconque surpris dans la Forêt sera renvoyé. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a tenu de vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'utiliser les objets, affichés sur la liste dans vos salles communes, dans les couloirs et de lancer des sortilèges en dehors des cours.  
  
Il s'arrêta encore un instant, regardant la salle de ses yeux turquoises, jeta un coup d'?il aux deux places vides et enfin reprit :  
  
- J'ai aussi le grand honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée des deux nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils assureront les cours chacun leur tour car compte tenu de leurs professions respectives, ils ne peuvent les concilier avec leurs travaux d'enseignants. Pour patienter en attendant leur arrivée, que le festin commence !  
  
Les plats d'or se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Lee était ébahi.  
  
- Mange, lui dit Malvina tout en lui donnant un coup de coude. Si tu laisse ta bouche ouverte mais que tu ne met rien dedans, c'est moi qui te la remplit, Ok ?  
  
Lee, souriant, se servit aussitôt en poulet rôti.  
  
- Qui est Mya Silver, à votre avis ? demanda Lily en se penchant pour voir tout les élèves assis à la table.  
  
- Je suis Mya Silver, répondit la fille assise juste à côté d'elle.  
  
C'était une jolie fille métisse, avec de beaux grands yeux noirs, un sourire ravissant et de longs cheveux bouclés.  
  
- Pardon, s'excusa Lily en rougissant. Je. . . je n'avais pas vu ton. . . tes badges. . .  
  
- Ce n'est rien ! répondit Mya en prenant une bouchée de purée. Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je n'y suis pas habituée. . . Recevoir deux badges d'un coup !  
  
- Tu es préfète, aussi ? demanda Malvina.  
  
Mya acquiesça de la tête.  
  
- Tu joues à quel poste ? questionna Lily.  
  
- Je suis Attrapeuse, comme ton père. . .  
  
Lily sourit et revint à son poulet. Elle voulut continuer à poser des questions à Mya mais une voix qu'elle connaissait bien - très bien - résonna dans la salle.  
  
- Excusez-nous notre retard, Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Le bruit avait été tel que Lily n'avait pas entendu les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. . . Comme la plupart des élèves, à voir leurs têtes. Elle se retourna vers la porte et les deux personnes qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.  
  
Ils étaient là, son propre père et son oncle Ronald. Sur leurs trente et un. Tout les deux très bien habillés avec une cape qui flottait grâce au courant d'air qui se faisait entre la Grande Salle et le hall. Tous les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers Lily et ses cousins - qui avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte et l'air complètement ridicule.  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, sourirent et avancèrent d'un même pas vers la table des professeurs. Lily vit avec horreur des filles baver devant son père, rougir, s'éventer avec la main et glousser de rire.  
  
Ron et Harry arrivèrent devant Dumbledore, lui serrèrent la main et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Lily vit le Professeur Rogue leur lancer des regards de dégoût et d'antipathie profonde.  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers les élèves. Harry cherchait sa fille à la table des Gryffondor, du regard, mais ne la vit pas, bien sûr. Il fit des clins d'?il à ses nièces et neveux, puis tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui recommença à parler.  
  
- Voici vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Messieurs Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter !  
  
Les nouveaux professeurs étaient toujours applaudis poliment, mais là, ce fut la folie générale. Tous les élèves se mirent debout et applaudirent à s'en arracher les mains. Lily resta assise un instant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, puis suivit le mouvement générale. Des élèves hurlèrent, d'autres sifflèrent et d'autres encore tapèrent des pieds sur le sol. Même la plupart des professeurs se levèrent et applaudir leurs nouveaux collègues avec de petits sourires. Seul Rogue resta assis, les bras croisés. McGonagall regardait ses deux anciens élèves avec de la fierté dans le regard, comme si c'était grâce à ses cours de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient réussis à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que c'était ton père qui allait nous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? hurla Lee à Lily, pour essayer de couvrir le vacarme.  
  
- Je n'en savais rien ! hurla à son tour Lily, qui se retourna, souriante, vers son père.  
  
En le voyant là, comme ça, avec son meilleur ami, devant des centaines de personnes qui l'acclamaient, en le voyant légèrement rose sous l'émotion et la gêne, Lily fut fière qu'Harry Potter soit son père. Elle essaya d'applaudir encore plus fort, mais ses mains lui faisaient déjà tellement mal. . .  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, un silence raisonnable s'installa et Dumbledore déclara :  
  
- Harry, Ronald, je vous laisse la parole. . .  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, se sourirent puis Ron fit signe avec une révérence grotesque qu'Harry pouvait commencer. Quelques élèves rirent. Lily ne pouvait enlever le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Harry devint encore un peu plus rouge, puis se tourna vers les élèves, avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Il frappa dans ses mains, comme s'il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer, puis commença :  
  
- Et bien, merci à tous pour cette accueil. . . chaleureux, déclara-t-il d'abord. Quand nous étions nous-mêmes à Poudlard, jamais ça ne nous aurait traversé l'esprit de devenir un jour professeurs dans cette superbe école. . . Mais nous voilà, nous sommes là. Et j'espère qu'on passera une superbe année ensemble. . . Au fait, nous ne sommes pas des pros, donc désolé si on s'y prend un peu mal. . . à toi la parole, Ron. . .  
  
Ron écarquilla les yeux en regardant Harry puis, les oreilles rouges, se tourna vers l'assistance.  
  
- Bon. . . Alors. . . ah oui, une petite précision. . .Ce n'est pas parce que vous nous applaudissez qu'on sera des profs cool, ok ? Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à rajouter. Ah oui, si vous êtes de la même famille ou que vous avez un lien de parenté avec nous, on vous traitera plus. . . injustement que les autres. . . yark yark. . .  
  
Quelques élèves rirent en regardant la brochette de Weasley à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
- Sinon c'est tout. . . Désolés de vous avoir importunés. . .  
  
Ils sourirent à l'assistance, puis allèrent s'asseoir entre Dumbledore et Hagrid. Les élèves applaudirent à nouveau, plus calmement cette fois. Des murmures surexcités s'élevèrent de partout, mais Dumbledore leva une main et le silence se réinstalla aussitôt.  
  
- Je tiens à prévenir que les familles respectives de Messieurs Weasley et Potter ont aménagé dans les grandes tours de l'aile ouest. Donc, si vous voyez des personnes qui ne sont ni professeurs, ni élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école, ne vous étonnez pas. Et aidez leurs enfants si - un jour - ils se perdent dans les couloirs. Je compte sur vous ! Reprenez le festin ou ça va refroidir !  
  
Lily était littéralement ébahie (ébobie comme dirait l'autre). Ils avaient déménagé dans le château de Poudlard MÊME ! Sa maison c'était Poudlard ! En vacances ou en cours, elle serait toujours à Poudlard !POUDLARD JOUR ET NUIT !!! Le rêve ! Dès qu'elle aurait une heure de libre, elle pourrait aller papoter avec sa mère puis retourner en cours. . . Jouer avec son petit frère à la fin de la journée. . . Dormir chez son oncle préféré tous les soirs si cela lui chantait. . .  
  
Elle remarqua que son père, tout en buvant un verre, la cherchait encore du regard au-dessus de ses lunettes rondes. Comme la moitié des élèves était encore debout, Lily lui fit un signe de la main. Son père ne la vit pas, mais son oncle la remarqua tout de suite et donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami. Puis il désigna à Harry la table des Serdaigle.  
  
Harry vit Lily qui avait de loin la crinière la plus rouge des Serdaigle et eut pendant un court instant un air incompréhensif, puis sourit à sa fille en lui faisant signe avec son pouce que c'était super. Ron fit un clin d'?il à sa filleule, puis Lily se rassit avec un sourire dix fois plus grand sur son visage.  
  
- C'est trop d'un coup, expliqua-t-elle à Malvina et Lee qui regardaient la table des professeurs. D'abord je ne suis pas envoyée à Gryffondor, ensuite mon père et mon parrain débarquent en tant que profs, et pour couronner le tout j'apprends que ma mère et mes frères habitent dans le château !  
  
Lee tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, mais Malvina continua de regarder d'un air pensif les deux nouveaux professeurs.  
  
- Ils ont quel âge ? Ton père et ton oncle, je veux dire ? demanda-t-elle rêveusement sans décoller son regard de la table des professeurs.  
  
- Ils ont tous les deux entre trente-huit et trente-neuf ans, répondit Lily, en haussant un sourcil tout en regardant son amie.  
  
- Et ils sont mariés, ajouta Lee en passant une main devant les yeux de Malvina.  
  
Cette dernière secoua la tête, rougit puis se plongea complètement dans son assiette de purée. Ce fut un miracle que ses cheveux ne soient pas souillés. Lee et Lily éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Quand je dirais à mon père qu'une de mes amies a le béguin pour lui. . . dit Lily entre deux rires.  
  
Malvina émergea aussitôt de sa purée, toute rouge, et pointa un doigt rageur vers Lily.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand je suis très en colère, Lily. . . Je serais toi, je ne ferais surtout pas ça. . .  
  
- Ok, ok ! je ne lui dirais rien, promis, dit Lily en essayant de calmer son fou-rire.  
  
Malvina, toujours aussi rouge, se redressa et finit dignement sa purée. Lee se détourna pour cacher à Malvina qu'il était mort de rire.  
  
Le repas se finit très agréablement, malgré les nombreux coups d'?il que des élèves lancèrent à Lily. Le dessert fut somptueux, puis Dumbledore se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à tous les élèves et ces derniers se levèrent. Quelques filles restèrent un instant debout à regarder leurs professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puis quittèrent la pièce à contre-c?ur.  
  
- Attendez-moi, demanda Lily à Lee et Malvina. Je vais parler quelques minutes avec mon père et je reviens.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs ; mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Ses sept cousins et cousines(ne pas oublier John !) étaient déjà en train de parler avec leurs père et oncle. Lily contourna la table et s'approcha de son père. Dès qu'Harry vit sa fille, il abandonna ses neveux et prit Lily dans ses bras.  
  
- Papa, c'est gênant. . . murmura Lily en se dégageant doucement.  
  
- J'aurais dû croire ta mère quand elle disait que tu n'étais pas comme tes cousins, dit Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux de feu de sa fille. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu leur a cloué le bec !  
  
- Y'a pas d'autres mots, elle nous a bien cloué le bec ! dit Sean en s'incrustant dans la conversation.  
  
Il sourit à Lily qui détourna la tête. Elle était toujours énervée contre lui.  
  
- Oh, Lily, je suis désolé, ok ? Je refusais de te croire, c'était pas cool. On s'est tous foutu de ta gueule, ça non plus c'était pas cool. . . Mais je suis vraiment désolé, on fait la paix ? ajouta-il en prenant la main gauche de sa cousine.  
  
Lily regarda sa main dans celle de Sean, puis leva les yeux vers son visage, et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
- Ok, mais ne recommence pas ou ma colère serait terrible. . . C'est valable pour les autres, aussi.  
  
Maria, Matthew, Marco, Michael, Julie et John venaient de quitter la Grande Salle et Ron rejoignit son fils et sa filleule.  
  
- Ouah, princesse ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant à sa filleule. Quelle surprise ! remarques, on savait tous que tu n'étais pas vraiment comme les autres, mais delà à ne pas aller à Gryffondor ! Chapeau ! ça va nous changer un peu !  
  
- Au départ, le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor, Serdaigle et. . . et Serpentard. Mais il la finalement décidé Serdaigle car il a dit que j'avais. . . « une beauté intérieure vraiment exceptionnelle ». . . expliqua Lily.  
  
- Pas qu'une beauté intérieure, ma chérie. . . la reprit son père en souriant. Une beauté remarquable tout court.  
  
- Papa, arrête, ça devient vraiment gênant. . . Au fait, s'exclama Lily, où sont Maman, James et Sirius ?  
  
- Ah ah ! dit Ron. Si tu veux, on peut vous accompagner, toi et Sean, jusqu'à vos nouvelles demeures ! Mais vous ne les visiterez pas tout de suite. Vous rejoindrez d'abord vos salles communes. Peut-être un peu plus tard dans la semaine. . .  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'?il à Lee et Malvina qui l'attendaient aux portes de la Grande Salle.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. . . Je me suis fait des amis et je crois qu'ils ne m'attendront pas éternellement. . . on est très fatigués. . .  
  
- Un autre jour alors !  
  
Harry posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, puis lui, Lily, Sean et Ron sortirent de la Grande Salle. Lily présenta sa famille à Malvina et Lee. Ce dernier était assez cool, relaxé. Il serra la main des trois hommes (si on peut considérer Sean comme un « homme ». . .) et répondit aux questions que Harry et Ron lui posaient. Il expliqua qu'il avait un problème de surdité mais qu'il s'en fichait, etc. . .Quant à Malvina, elle se contenta de sourire et de rougir, en bégayant son nom et son prénom. . .  
  
Puis les deux adultes partirent par le large couloir à côté de l'escalier de marbre, Sean monta en souhaitant bonne nuit à sa cousine, et les trois autres. . .  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve notre salle commune ? demanda Lily.  
  
Lee et Malvina regardèrent dans les coins du hall, comme pour chercher une réponse, quand quelque chose de gris et transparent arriva en flottant derrière eux.  
  
C'était un fantôme. Une femme fantôme. Elle était très belle, et portait l'une de ces robes que l'on voit dans les pièces de théâtre se passant durant la Renaissance.  
  
- Je suis Lady Myriam Mary Angela Cathalina de Rosenbourg, plus communément appelée « Dame Grise » par les élèves de Poudlard, déclara-t- elle d'une voix étonnement douce et gentille, tout en faisant un large sourire. Je suis le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle. . .  
  
- Bonsoir, dirent ensemble Malvina, Lily et Lee.  
  
- J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne saviez pas où se trouvait votre salle commune, reprit la Dame Grise. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous y conduire.  
  
- Ce serait très gentil de votre part, remercia Lily en souriant.  
  
- Bien, suivez-moi. Comment vous nommez-vous, jeunes gens ?  
  
Lady de Rosenbourg les conduisit dans l'aile nord du château. Il y faisait plutôt frais.  
  
Les trois amis se présentèrent à la Dame Grise. Ils passèrent bien vingt minutes à parler avant que Lee ne pose cette question :  
  
- Euh. . Excusez-moi, Milady, mais est-ce que je peux vous demander. . . Comment êtes-vous morte ?  
  
Ils tournèrent dans un couloir où les fenêtres donnaient une magnifique vue sur le lac. La Dame Grise et les torches allumées étaient les seules sources de lumière. Lady de Rosenbourg baissa la tête avec un sourire triste.  
  
- Je suis morte d'amour, Mr Mc Gowan.  
  
Lee voulut encore poser une question mais la Dame Grise le coupa dans son élan.  
  
- Vous voici arrivés, jeunes gens. Voyez cette aigle ?  
  
Ils étaient faces à un cul-de-sac, et Lily vit par la fenêtre qu'une tour s'élevait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis elle regarda le point que le fantôme indiquait et aperçut, gravé dans la pierre, un aigle de taille moyenne en train de se nettoyer les plumes.  
  
- Le mot de passe est « Veni, vidi, vici », traduisez « je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ». La fameuse phrase de Jules César. . . Bien, jeunes gens, je vous laisse. Ce fut un plaisir que de discuter avec vous.  
  
- Merci à vous, Milady ! dirent Lily et Malvina en ch?ur.  
  
La Dame Grise leur lança un sourire triste puis repartit en flottant. L'aigle gravé dans la pierre regardait maintenant les trois nouveaux venus d'un ?il curieux, puis il ouvrit le bec et se mit à parler d'une voix masculine grave et douce.  
  
- Avez-vous le mot de passe, jeunes gens ?  
  
- Euh. . . commença Malvina, un peu étonnée de parler à un aigle. « Veni, vidi, vici ». . .  
  
L'aigle approuva de la tête et aussitôt il s'envola. Il se posa sur une pierre assez haute et juste en dessous de lui, les pierres laissèrent place à une magnifique arche, comme sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Un peu intimidés, tous les trois entrèrent dans ce que Lily était sûre d'appeler « la plus belle pièce qu'elle eût jamais vue ».  
  
Sur les murs de pierres de la pièce circulaire étaient accrochés des tableaux représentants des licornes, des phénix, des centaures, et autres sirènes et princesses, ainsi que de magnifiques tentures aux couleurs bleus, blanches, et brunes. Cinq fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur le lac et ses environs. Les fauteuils de cuir bleu étaient couverts de coussins moelleux et confortables, quatre grandes tables prenaient le quart de l'espace pour les devoirs des élèves, et enfin, un feu chaleureux brûlait dans une grande et magnifique cheminée de marbre blanc.  
  
De chaque côté de la salle commune s'élevaient des escaliers en bois en colimaçons, l'un blanc, l'autre bleu, et sur leurs premières marches il y avait respectivement écrit « Filles » et « Garçons ». Seuls deux ou trois élèves occupaient quelques canapés et ne firent pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants.  
  
- Bon, déclara Malvina après un dernier regard sur la pièce, je suppose qu'on va aller se coucher, non ?  
  
- Oui, bonne nuit les filles ! dit Lee en montant l'escalier des garçons.  
  
Malvina et Lily montèrent le blanc, celui des filles, et s'arrêtèrent à la première porte qu'elle rencontrèrent, celle où était inscrit « Premières années ».  
  
Lily tourna la poignée et aussitôt une douce lueur éclaira la pièce. Il y avait seulement deux lits, à baldaquins, avec des draps blancs et des tentures bleues marines. Le parquet vernis craquait volontiers sous leurs pas. Une porte donnait sur une petite salle de bains qu'elles utilisèrent tout de suite avant d'installer leurs affaires dans les commodes et les armoires à leur disposition.  
  
- On est quand même pas les seules filles de première année de Serdaigle ? demanda Lily tout en installant Saphir dans son panier.  
  
- Si, répondit Malvina. Je faisais attention aux gens envoyés dans chaque Maison, et je crois que nous sommes deux filles contre dix garçons. . .  
  
- Cool ! on a un grand dortoir rien qu'à nous. . .  
  
Vers dix heures et demi, elle finirent d'installer leurs affaires, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit mutuellement et se couchèrent. A peine la lumière s'éteignit que Lily s'endormit, l'esprit paisible et un sourire sur les lèvres. 


	7. Eh oui, c'est mon père!

Vingt ans plus tard  
  
Avis à mes lecteurs ! Cette fic est la suite de « Quinze ans plus tard », donc, je vous conseille de la lire si vous voulez comprendre certains détails. . . PETITS SPOILERS TOME 5 !!!!  
  
Désolée pour vos (*compte. . .*) quatre mois d'attente, mais je suis entrée en seconde et j'avais pas UNE MINUTE !!!! Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais bon. . .  
  
J'aime beaucoup vos reviews à tous. Mais ya un truc que je ne comprend pas : pour 15 ans + tard, j'avais eu 34 reviews pour le même nb de chapitres : à quoi c du, à votre avis ? Don't worry, Ce n'est pas parce que je nai pas 300 reviews que je vais m'arrêter !!!  
  
Pour les maraudeuses : vous voyez, vous n'aviez rien a craindre ! quant à Sand', t'es tjrs la meilleure lectrice que j'ai jamais eue ! ;-) Et grosses bises à HEULEUNE !!!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Et oui, c'est mon père !  
  
La première semaine de Lily à Poudlard se passa comme dans un rêve. Sean et ses cousins avaient accepté le fait qu'elle soit à Serdaigle. Les Serdaigle étaient très gentils avec les nouveaux arrivants, les repas étaient aussi grandioses que Lily l'avait imaginé, quant aux cours, les premiers s'avérèrent être plus intéressants les uns que les autres.  
  
- Oh non ! On a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seulement vendredi ! s'était exclamée Malvina quand ils avaient eu leurs emplois du temps.  
  
- Juste après Potions, en plus. . . avait rajouté Lee en jetant un regard de dégoût au Professeur Rogue.  
  
Les premiers cours de Métamorphose, avec le Professeur McGonagall, se passèrent vraiment très bien pour Lily. Son allumette devint dès le premier coup de baguette magique une aiguille dorée et bien pointue. Mais pour Malvina, se fut un autre histoire ; elle eût beau se débattre deux heures durant, son aiguille pouvait toujours allumer un feu. . .  
  
L'Enchantement fut très vite la matière préférée de Lily. Faire voler des objets avec des formules plus bizarres les unes que les autres, voir le résultat sous nos yeux et la preuve qu'on appartient bien au monde de la sorcellerie, cela lui donnait un regain de bonheur et de fierté. Surtout avec la nouvelle prof, Mlle Gosier, une jeune femme de taille moyenne, avec deux yeux bleus rieurs, de longs cheveux noirs et un grand sourire. Elle était devenue, depuis cinq ans, depuis le départ de Flitwick, parti pour s'occuper d'un commerce de confitures, la nouvelle directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
Bien qu'elle essayait de prêter attention au cours, Lily n'arrivait pas à rester éveillée durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. . . où elle passait son temps à raconter les conneries de Fred et George à ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Et puis bien sûr, la Botanique, avec le Professeur Chourave, s'avéra plus complexe qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Tandis qu'elle se débattait avec un plan de Géranium Boulimicus, elle entraperçut Lee qui, tranquillement, installait confortablement le sien dans un pot de terreau frais, sous l'étonnement de toute la classe qui manquait de se faire avaler par leurs fleurs.  
  
Astronomie. La matière qui l'intéressait presque autant que la Métamorphose et l'Enchantement. Tous les mercredis, à onze heures du soir, la classe se retrouvait au sommet de la tour d'observation, où, dès le premier cours, le Professeur Sinistra commença à leur montrer la position des étoiles les unes par rapport aux autres. Elle parla pendant une demi-heure de l'étoile Sirius, très importante pour les Egyptiens anciens et qui, selon eux, ouvrait la porte du ciel. Lily songea, avec tristesse, au parrain de son père, qu'elle aurait bien aimé connaître. . . Tout comme ses grands- parents. . .  
  
Mais toute médaille a un revers. Presque à chaque fois qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs, au moins cinq personnes venaient lui parler de son père, ses oncles, son père, ses tantes et son père. Et cela l'énervait de plus en plus. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas parler directement aux professeurs au lieu de lui poser des questions à elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait, à part arriver sur Terre dans la famille de gens assez connus. Elle n'avait jamais touché à une baguette magique avant l'achat de son matériel scolaire, ne s'était jamais retrouvée face à face avec un mage noir, elle ne lui avait jamais casser la figure (pour ne pas être vulgaire ! ^_^ !), elle n'avait, au sens propre, RIEN FAIT d'extraordinaire. « Allez voir mon père ! » criait-elle à tous les curieux. . .  
  
Les jours de la première semaine passaient. Lily attendait avec appréhension et impatience le vendredi. Toute la matinée, cours de Potions avec les Poufsouffle, puis durant tout l'après-midi, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Gryffondor.  
  
Enfin, le vendredi arriva. Malheur ! les trois pauvres petits Serdaigle ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ! Surtout que Malvina prit un tel plaisir à arranger sa toilette que les trois amis arrivèrent cinq minutes en retard au cours de Potions. Ils mirent cinq minutes de plus pour trouver le cachot VII, et quand ils le trouvèrent, ce fut Lily qui toqua discrètement à la porte.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit comme si un ouragan l'avait frappée de plein fouet, et le Professeur Rogue leur fit face. Imaginez-le tel que vous l'imaginez dans le livre, à ceci près que quelques petites rides de rien du tout commençaient à creuser son visage et que ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs et plus visqueux que jamais. . . (Rien que d'y penser ça me fait vomir !)  
  
- Dès le premier jour ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rictus en regardant Lily dans les yeux. Trois retardataires dès le premier jour ! Alors, vous, vous ressemblez tellement à quelqu'un que j'ai connu que je ne dois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes Miss Potter. . .  
  
- Lily Potter, reprit Lily en insistant bien sur le nom qu'avait porté sa grand'mère. Bonjour à vous auss. . .  
  
- Silence ! entrez tous les trois et je vous mets en colle pour retard injustifié et vous (il pointa Lily d'un doigt menaçant), pour m'avoir répondu !  
  
Lily, Malvina et Lee entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent tous les trois au fond de la classe, dans le cachot froid et humide.  
  
- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda à nouveau le professeur.  
  
- Je vous, l'ai déjà dit, je suis Li. . .  
  
- Vous croyez que le monde tourne autour de vous ? coupa Rogue avec des yeux noirs, méchants et éclairés d'une lueur de vengeance. Je posais la question à vos deux camarades ! Quand on arrive en retard, on ferait bien de se taire, Miss Potter ! Encore une célébrité. . . Je n'aurais que ça avec votre famille. . .  
  
- Vous allez encore subir des Potter jusqu'à votre mort, je vous en fait ma parole. . . murmura Lily entre ses dents.  
  
Lee approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que Malvina regardait le Professeur Rogue avec des yeux noirs et menaçants.  
  
Après avoir noté le nom des trois retardataires, Rogue se leva et, avec un rictus, dit à Lily :  
  
- Voyons voir si vous vous y connaissez mieux que votre père en Potions, Miss Potter. . . Je vais vous poser trois questions, et si vous répondez à au moins une question, vous n'aurez rien. Si vous ne répondez à aucune des trois, et bien vous commencerez le trimestre avec un beau zéro bien rond dans votre moyenne. . .  
  
Malvina lança un regard alarmé à son amie, mais Lily lui fit comprendre par un clin d'?il que tout irait bien. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait suivi le conseil de sa tante Hermione et avait lu une fois au moins chacun des livres de cours. Elle était sûre de savoir répondre aux questions du professeur.  
  
Ce dernier se racla la gorge puis commença, dans un rictus machiavélique :  
  
- Dites-moi, Miss Potter. . . (soyons inventifs :) Qu'obtient-on lorsque l'on ajoute de la racine d'asfodel à une infusion d'armoise ?  
  
Lily ne dit rien.  
  
- Alors ? cette réponse ?  
  
- Quand je vous répond, vous m'enlevez des points. . .  
  
- Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle pour ne pas avoir répondu ! s'exclama Rogue avec un sourire sadique. Cette réponse, Miss Potter ?  
  
Lily prit grande inspiration, puis, avec un petit air hautain et un léger sourire elle répondit :  
  
- Lorsque l'on met de la racine d'asfodel dans une infusion d'armoise, on obtient un somnifère très puissant, si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Cette potion est tellement dangereuse que plus de six gouttes trois quarts peuvent tuer la victime sur-le-ch. . .  
  
- Je sais tout ça, Miss Potter, coupa Rogue, essayant de cacher son air incrédule. Question plus difficile : comment fabriquons-nous la lotion capillaire qui fait changer la couleur des cheveux toutes les cinq minutes ?  
  
Lily s'arrêta un instant, pour réfléchir et aussi pour avoir l'agréable sensation d'énerver le professeur.  
  
- Cette lotion se nomme 'colorissa pelos' et fut inventée par un espagnol en 1896, qui en ajoutant des ailes de fées à des cheveux de troll dans du lait de licorne bouillant se rendit compte que le chaudron commençait à virer au ros. . .  
  
- Assez, coupa à nouveau Rogue. A mon avis, vous avez été élevée par votre tante. . . Peut-être que votre père avait tellement d'autographes à signer qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper assez de vous. . .  
  
Heureusement qu'à ce moment, le professeur de Potions se retourna car Lily fut tellement piquée au vif par ce qu'il venait de dire qu'elle se leva, aussitôt retenue par Lee et Malvina qui par un simple regard lui firent comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se calme.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa aussi mal que son père le lui avait raconté. Lily avait beau avoir parfaitement réussi la potion de base que le professeur leur avait demandé de concocter, il ne lui donna qu'un sept sur vingt pour 'cheveux non-attachés'.  
  
Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cours pour aller déjeuner, Lee, Lily et Malvina se firent arrêtés par le Professeur Rogue qui leur déclara :  
  
- Vos retenues respectives se dérouleront mardi prochain, à sept heures dans la soirée. Mr McGowan, vous nettoierez la tour sud-ouest de fond en comble sans utilisation de la Magie. Miss Oriana, vous laverez l'entrée du château et l'escalier de marbre, à la manière moldue également. Quant à vous, Miss Potter, finit-il en se tourna vers Lily qui soutint son regard, vous viendrez dans le cachot XI. J'ai trois tonneaux de crapauds morts qui ne demandent qu'à être dévidés de leurs entrailles. . . Bon appétit à vous trois.  
  
Les trois Serdaigle sortirent de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Lily et Malvina étaient vraiment dégoûtées par les retenues qu'elles avaient à faire, mais Lee, lui, ne disait rien.  
  
- J'ai l'habitude de nettoyer 'à la moldue', comme vous dîtes, expliqua-t- il. Un jour, j'ai tellement énervée ma mère qu'elle m'a fait nettoyer le grenier de notre maison. Il y avait trente centimètres de poussières partout où tu regardais, des crottes de souris un peu partout, et aussi des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. . . et en deux heures j'avais fini.  
  
En arrivant dans le Grand Hall, tandis que Malvina essayait de calculer le nombre approximatif de marches à nettoyer, Lily courut vers son père qui arrivait avec Ron. Elle s'empressa de suite de lui raconter son superbe premier cours de Potions.  
  
- . . . et pour finir, il ne m'a donné qu'un sept sur vingt soi-disant parce que j'avais laissé tomber un de mes cheveux dedans alors que la potion était parfaite ! finit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
Ron et Harry, au grand étonnement de Lily, se regardèrent et se sourirent.  
  
- Et je ne trouva pas ça drôle, reprit Lily en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.  
  
- Excuse-nous, Lily, dit Ron en souriant d'avantage. Mais c'est que quand nous avions ton âge, il faisait exactement pareil avec Hermione. . . la pauvre. . . elle qui n'était habituée qu'au vingt sur vingt. . .  
  
- Ma chérie, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est que : premièrement, ne parle pas et quoi que Rogue te dise, fait comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. Moi, une paire de fois je lui ai répondu et je l'ai bien regretté. . . deuxièmement, ne mets jamais ton nez dans sa Pensine ! et troisièmement : n'arrive pas en retard au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou je me débrouille pour que tu garde tes frères samedi soir. . .  
  
Lily, à l'idée de garder James et Sirius pendant tout une soirée, déglutit avec difficulté, salua son père et son oncle, puis rejoignit ses amis à la table des Serdaigle. Durant tout le repas, toute la classe des première année explosa en insultes contre le Professeur Rogue.  
  
- On devrait l'enfermer ! s'exclama Patrick Rodrigan.  
  
- Faisons une pétition pour l'envoyer à Azkaban ! ajouta Emile Vangryven.  
  
- Tout l'escalier de marbre à nettoyer à la main !!!  
  
- C'est une ordure ! un monstre ! un être abject et totalement dépourvu de sentiments ! s'exclama Rick McFly en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sauter les couverts et renversant le jus de citrouille.  
  
- TOUT L'ESCALIER DE MARBRE !!!!  
  
Les Serdaigle se déchaînaient. Les Gryffondor se retournèrent à plusieurs reprises, pour voir qui faisait autant de bruit. John vint même les rejoindre et raconta le premier cours de Potions avec les Serpentard qu'il avait eu le mardi précédent. Les Serdaigle se turent d'un coup, car un cours de Potions AVEC les Serpentard était encore pire.  
  
C'est avec une colère et une rancune horrible que la classe de Lily alla en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, en attendant les professeurs. La colère de Lily s'enterra un instant, remplacée par une sorte de peur du ridicule. Son père et son parrain allaient faire cours à toute l'école. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses parents allaient devenir des personnes importantes au collège. Et elle était là, progéniture de ces gens-là, à les regarder se ridiculiser devant toute sa classe. . .  
  
Lily insista pour qu'elle et Malvina se mettent au fond de la salle de classe. A peine se furent-elles assises que Ron entra, cintré dans une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, très classique. Il portait une cape noir avec une doublure de velours rouge, comme s'il avait voulu impressionner la classe avec son costume.  
  
Les conversations se turent et Ron, debout sur l'estrade, mis ses mains sur ses hanches et parcourut la salle. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Lily et esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Bonjour à tous.  
  
Les élèves répondirent avec de petits 'bonjour, Monsieur', mais presque tous, même Malvina et Lee, avait l'air ébahi d'avoir un tel héros comme professeur. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron sourit lui aussi, ôta sa cape, l'accrocha au porte-manteaux et commença à écrire son nom au tableau.  
  
- Donc, je suppose que vous me connaissez tous. . . Ronald Weasley. Ca s'écrit e puis a, et nom « ey » où « ess » comme j'ai déjà pu le voir dans des fiches de certains élèves. . . à mon grand étonnement personnel de mon moi intérieur, je vais vous servir de prof de DCFM - c'est plus rapide à dire comme ça - cette année. Mon collègue et moi échangerons nos postes de temps en temps. La plupart du temps, le cours se déroulera avec nous deux - vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer - mais il se peut que parfois seul l'un de nous soit là. En effet, nous avons aussi un poste au Ministère. . . Auror n'est plus un métier rentable maintenant que Voldemort est mort, mais il se peut qu'on fasse appel à nous pour d'autres affaires. Compris ? Très bien. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre mon collègue pour commencer la DCFM. . . En attendant (il prit des copies magiques et lança chacune d'elles vers un élève) vous me remplissez ça. C'est pour mieux vous connaître. Toi aussi Lily, je te connais depuis longtemps mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais mieux savoir à ton sujet. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça reste entre nous !  
  
Tout ça reste entre nous. Super pour les autres. Horrible pour Lily. Dévoiler ses secrets à un inconnu n'était déjà pas facile, mais à son parrain qui pouvait tout raconter à tous. . .  
  
Lily attrapa sa feuille au vol puis lu les questions. Une fois remplie, la feuille donnait à peu près ça :  
  
- Nom et prénoms : Lily Ginny Potter  
  
- Date de naissance : 31 décembre 2004  
  
- Profession des parents : Aurors tous les deux, et tu le sais très bien. . .  
  
- Nombre de frères et s?urs et âges respectifs : James, un petite andouille de sept ans, et Sirius, un mignon et minuscule imbécile de deux ans.  
  
- Membre préféré de votre famille : Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime Tonton !  
  
- Animal de compagnie : Saphir, un chaton  
  
Jusque là, ça allait. Assez commun en fait. Mais les dernières questions étaient :  
  
- Votre parfum de glace préféré : Vanille  
  
- Votre parfum préféré : 'Fleur Sauvage', celui de ma mère  
  
- Qui préférez-vous entre :  
  
- Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise ?: Tom Cruise bien sûr !!!  
- Argus Rusard et Severus Rogue ?: pas facile de décider. . .  
- Sean Biggerstaff et Tom Felton ? : Qui ?!  
- Fred Weasley et George Weasley ?: Très drôle, Tonton.  
- Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter ?: Mais qui oserait répondre Ronald Weasley??? J'rigole. Mais quand même, je ne veux pas te vexer mais. . .  
  
- Ce que vous pensez en remplissant ce questionnaire : 'Franchement, je ne savais pas que des questionnaires aussi stupides pouvaient exister. . . Non, qu'un oncle aussi stupide puisse exister. . .'  
  
Enfin, le questionnaire finissait quelques questions plus tard. Il avait fallu vingt minutes à toute la classe pour le remplir entièrement. Pendant ce temps là, Ron avait écrit tout une suite de chiffres, de lettres et de signes qui avaient l'air d'un immense charabia. Il ramassa les questionnaires, et à peine les posa-t-il sur son bureau qu'Harry entra, rouge, essoufflé.  
  
- Désolé, Ron, mais Sirius s'est retrouvé je ne sais comment sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie et j'ai du faire une course sur mon Eclair de Feu pour aller le repêcher là-haut. . .  
  
Ron lui murmura quelque chose, Harry eut un petit rire en posant un regard sur les copies des élèves, puis balaya la salle de classe où les première année de Serdaigle et Gryffondor le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. John se retourna vers Lily et lui fit un sourire, en guise de « salut ».  
  
Ron se réinstalla au bureau pendant que Harry enlevait à son tour sa cape. Puis, Mr Potter se tourna vers la classe et sourit.  
  
- Bien. . . donc, comme vous le savez tous, je suis Harry Potter, connu pour aimer avoir toutes sortes de cicatrice sur le corps. . .  
  
Quelques élèves rirent. Lily trouva la feinte tellement stupide qu'elle plaqua sa main sur ses yeux.  
  
- Je peux vous dire que Ron et moi, on n'aurait JAMAIS pensé devenir professeurs. Certains de nos profs nous avaient dégoûtés de cette profession, dont un vampire ne connaissant pas l'usage du shampooing. Donc, or de question que l'on enseigne comme eux. Nos méthodes d'enseignement ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures, mais nous les jugeons acceptables. On n'utilisera pas souvent vos livres de cours, mais vous aurez souvent des recherches à faire. Et des entraînements. En effet, nous sommes censés vous apprendre à vous DEFENDRE, cela ne sert à rien de rester assis à copier. Si vous ne savez pas lancer un Tarrentalegra, ce n'est pas la peine de plancher trois heures durant sur un bouquin. . . Compris ? Bon. . .  
  
- Nous allons enfin commencer le cours. Tout l'après-midi est consacré à notre matière. On fera de temps en temps de petites sorties et des séries d'entraînements dans le parc, le stade de Quidditch, des enquêtes à Pré-au- Lard et des chasses aux monstres dans la Forêt Interdite. . . continua Ron en se levant et en s'appuyant sur le bureau.  
  
- Première question de l'année ; Connaissez-vous des noms de créatures vivant dans cette forêt ? demanda Harry.  
  
Quelques élèves levèrent leurs mains, dont Malvina. Ce fut elle qui fut interrogée en premier, et toute rouge, et toute fière, elle prit la parole.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Centaures. . .  
  
- Très bien, Miss. . . ?  
  
- Oriana. Malvina Oriana.  
  
- Excellent Malvina, reprit Ron tandis qu'Harry écrivait 'Centaures' au tableau. Cinq points pour Serdaigle.  
  
Malvina rougit de plus belle et sourit. Lily leva ensuite la main.  
  
- Oui ma prin. . . Lily ? interrogea Ron en souriant.  
  
- Il y a des Acromantulas dans cette forêt. . . répondit Lily.  
  
Ron eut un petit frisson, puis échangea un regard complice avec Harry. Ce dernier écrivit 'Acromantulas' au tableau.  
  
Bientôt, une longue liste de créatures prit toute la place sur le tableau noir. Harry les avait disposées en colonnes, des plus inoffensives aux plus dangereuses. En tout, il devaient bien yavoir une soixantaine de noms.  
  
- Bien. Je pense que c'est tout, déclara Ron en admirant le tableau.  
  
- Au début du mois de Décembre, vous devrez tous, par groupes de quatre, ramener une fée de glace d'un périple dans la Forêt. Bien sûr, nous jetterons des sortilèges pour que les créatures les plus dangereuses ne puissent vous attaquer et vous aurez un sac de survie au cas où. . . Mais en attendant, vous devez savoir vous défendre contre les créatures des quatre premières colonnes (environ 45), et connaître le danger que représentent les 15 dernières espèces. Un mois avant cette chasse à la fée, vous aurez un test pour vérifier que vous connaissez les sorts de Défense adaptés à chacune des créatures. Celles que vous ne réussissez pas, vous aurez un mois pour vous entraîner, avec nous, dans la Grande Salle. Est-ce clair ?  
  
Les deux professeurs regardèrent les élèves, tous hébétés, écrasés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dans trois mois, ils devraient savoir comment arriver à bout d'une soixantaine de créatures. Ron éclata de rire, au grand étonnement des élèves.  
  
- Mais voyons ! Avec un simple Petrificus Totalus, vous pouvez neutraliser la moitié de ces créatures ! ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas vous débarrasser d'un gnome ? Vous verrez, je suis sûr que vous aurez tous de très bonnes notes au test. Je me rase les cheveux si les trois quarts de la classe n'a pas plus de quinze.  
  
- Et durant cette chasse dans la forêt, ceux qui rapporteront leur fée le plus vite auront un superbe 'prix'. Ceux arrivant plus tard en aurons un un peu moins important, et ainsi de suite. Des sacs de chez Honeydukes, des farces et attrapes. . .  
  
Ce défi plu beaucoup aux élèves. Tous se ragaillardirent un peu, et le cours de Défense commença. Etrangement, ils commencèrent à étudier les créatures dangereuses, soit-disant pour les éliminer plus vite et passer à la 'DCFM active'.  
  
A la fin du cours, Lily pensa que ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, si l'on ne comptait pas le nombre de fois que son père et son oncle l'avait appelée « ma princesse », « ma chérie » ou encore « candy-Lily ». . .  
  
Son père la retint à la fin du cours.  
  
- Lily, tu as fini ta journée à présent ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Ca te dirais de venir visiter la maison ? proposa Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
Lily eut un sourire aussi grand que celui de son père. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall une heure plus tard. Lily sortit et rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'attendaient. Elle leur expliqua ce que son père venait de lui demander, puis la conversation tourna autour du premier cours de DCFM.  
  
Lee était ravi. En trois mois, il connaîtrait la plupart des créatures magiques qu'on pouvait trouver en Grande-Bretagne. Quant à Malvina, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les compétences des deux professeurs.  
  
- Ils connaissent tellement bien leur sujet. . . Très agréables avec les élèves. . . Très pédagogiques et en même temps, d'un point de vue technique, on ne peut plus méthodiques. . .Le cours a une structure logique ainsi qu'un dénouement que je qualifierais d'argumentatif et. . .  
  
- Vas-y, coupa Lee en souriant, dis-le.  
  
- Dire quoi ? s'étonna Malvina en rougissant.  
  
- Qu'ils sont merveilleux, adorables, gentils, souriants, complices et teeeeeellement beaux. . .  
  
Malvina rougit de plus belle et Lee du s'abaisser pour ne pas se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Lily et Lee éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Malvina, je crois qu'il n'en parlait que d'un point de vue objectif, mais si tu veux un avis subjectif, je dirais que ton sens de l'orientation cervicale est quelques peu dérangée dès qu'une personne mariée de sexe opposé de plus de trente ans devient l'un de tes enseignants, ce qui fait que ton organisme produit plus d'adrénaline et t'aveugle totalement, ce qui explique ce rougissement du visage, ou des oreilles, cet énervement soudain, ainsi que l'hilarité des gens que tu penses être tes amis. . .  
  
Lily sortit toute cette tirade d'un ton pompeux et hautain. Elle imitait parfaitement un psychologue qui connaît son sujet. Lee n'en pouvait plus de rire, et Malvina, rougissant un peu plus, sourit en murmurant des mots inaudibles.  
  
Il firent un tour du parc, et s'arrêtèrent au terrain de Quidditch, où se passait l'enrôlement des nouveaux joueurs de leur équipe. Mya Silver, avec Mlle Gosier, regardait attentivement la progression des postulants. On cherchait un nouveau gardien, et deux batteurs. Mlle Gosier notait quelque chose sur un calepin à chaque fois qu'un élève passait.  
  
Puis ils retournèrent à la salle commune où tous les trois commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs de la semaine suivante. Non pas qu'ils en avaient envie, mais parce que plus tôt le travail est fait, plus on a de temps libre (ndla : je ferais mieux de me souvenir de cette phrase + souvent. ^_^).  
  
A six heures moins le quart, Lily descendit dans le hall où seuls trois Serpentard, Rusard et Harry se trouvaient. Il était de dos visiblement, portait quelque chose dans ses bras.  
  
- Papa ! s'exclama Lily. Je suis là !  
  
Harry se retourna, avec dans ses bras un petit Sirius qui semblait avoir versé de grosses larmes.  
  
- Salut ma chérie. Je viens de retrouver ton petit-frère à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, je ne sais pas comment il a fait. . . C'est au moins la quinzième fois en une semaine qu'il s'échappe. . .  
  
Lily prit son frère dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, le petit garçon sembla gai comme un pinson et se mit à chanter une comptine.  
  
Harry conduisit Lily à l'aile ouest du troisième étage, celle, soi-disant, où les élèves ne se trouvaient jamais. Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs et de passages secrets pour y arriver. Ensuite, Harry s'approcha d'un grand chandelier et murmura :  
  
- Eurêka !  
  
Aussitôt, le chandelier et tout un pan de mur pivota sur lui-même, laissant de la place pour trois Hagrid.  
  
Harry entra et monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui leur était dévoilé. Lily, en tenant Sirius par la main, suivit son père jusque dans un grand couloir, où tous les quinze mètres se trouvait une porte.  
  
- Bienvenue dans les appartements des professeurs, déclara Harry en reprenant Sirius dans ses mains.  
  
Lily avança dans le couloir en regardant les noms gravés sur les portes : « Mme Minerva McGonagall », « Mr Gilbert Vector », « Mr Severus Rogue », « Mr et Mrs Bibine ». . . Presque tous les noms des professeurs étaient inscrits sur les portes.  
  
- C'est ici que tous les professeurs dorment ? demanda Lily en suivant son père au bout du long couloir.  
  
- Pas forcément. C'est ici que se trouvent leurs appartements, leurs objets personnels, leurs mobilier, et c'est ici que vivent leurs familles. Mais chaque professeur a une sorte de chambre derrière son bureau, plus près soit des salles communes pour leur directeurs respectifs, soit juste pour dire de s'isoler un peu dans un coin du château. Par exemple, je sais que le Professeur McGonagall dort toujours dans son bureau, ainsi que Rogue. Mais ils viennent souvent ici la journée, corriger leurs copies, envoyer des lettres, lire le journal, bref, toutes les choses normales qu'on a dans une vie normale, dans un contexte normal. . . Nous y sommes, ma chérie.  
  
Ils étaient au bout du couloir. La porte à leur droite indiquait « Famille Weasley-Granger », et celle de gauche « Famille Potter- Weasley ».  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'?il à son père. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'?il et déclara :  
  
- A toi l'honneur, Lily !  
  
Lily sourit d'avantage, posa sa main sur la poignée métallique et ouvrit la porte. Elle pénétra alors dans sa nouvelle maison. 


End file.
